Der Sommer in dem alles anders wurde
by Just love to write
Summary: Ginny will Harry endlich für sich gewinnen! Der Weg dahin ist überraschenderweise nicht sehr steinig - aber ein weiterer Weg offenbart sich, als ein anderer Junge in ihrem Leben auftaucht und sich hineindrängt. Wer ist es? COMPLETE!
1. Chaos am Morgen

Okay, ich habe, während ich fleißig „Wie ein Korb voll Wäscheklammern" geupdatet habe, eine neue Story geschrieben. Hier ist das erste Kapitel... Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch, langweilt euch nicht, etc. Wenn ja, dann könnt ihr mir das natürlich reviewen und wenn sie euch gefällt natürlich auch

Disclamer: Die Charaktere gehören alle nicht mir. Ich habe nur die Handlung erfunden. Ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.

Summary: Harry ist zu Besuch bei den Weasleys. Ginny will die Gelegenheit nutzen, um Harry endlich auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Aber sie lernt jemand anderen kennen und plötzlich ist sie sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie Harry wirklich liebt.

Genug gelabert, viel Spaß beim ersten Kapitel von...

_Gefühle_

**_Kapitel 1: Chaos am Morgen (vertreibt Kummer und Sorgen?)_**

An diesem Morgen wurde ich von lautem Geschrei geweckt.

„RONALD WEASLEY! STEH SOFORT AUF! DU HAST KEIN RECHT, DEN GANZEN TAG IM BETT ZU LIEGEN!", ertönte eine unwahrscheinlich schrille Stimme von oben her, aus Rons Zimmer.

„Das kriegt ihr zurück!", hörte ich Ron durch den Lärm schreien und ein paar Sekunden später polterte jemand die Treppe herunter.

Meine Zimmertür wurde aufgerissen und mit einem lauten Knall wieder zu geschlagen.

Die Zwillinge stellten sich vor die Tür und lachten nur noch mehr über Rons klägliche Versuche, die Tür zu öffnen, während sie diese zuhielten.

„UND EIN PAAR KNIEBEUGEN! LOS! UND EINS! UND ZWEI! UND DREI!...", schallte die Stimme immer noch durch das Haus.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte ich verschlafen und rappelte mich mühsam hoch.

„Oh, nur ein kleiner Scherz!", grinste Fred.

Ich konnte sie auseinander halten. Wenn man viele Jahre mit ihnen unter einem Dach lebte, so, wie es bei mir der Fall war, dann konnte man das. Ich konnte keinem Fremden erzählen, dass Fred links Sommersprossen hatte und George rechts, ich wusste selber nicht genau, worin sie sich nun unterschieden, aber verwechselt –nein, verwechselt hatte ich sie noch nie.

„Na, super! Warum gleich so früh? Hättet ihr das nicht auf später verlegen können?"

„Niemals! Ron den Schlaf rauben... Das können wir uns nicht entgehen lassen!", erwiderte George. „Ist doch eine geniale Idee, oder? Ihn so zu wecken?"

„UND AB UNTER DIE DUSCHE!"

„Ist es ein Heuler?", fragte ich die Zwillinge und das Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern wurde noch ein bisschen breiter, als sie diese Aussage bestätigten.

Inzwischen hatte Ron es aufgegeben, sich wieder und wieder gegen meine Zimmertür zu schmeißen, aber dafür kam jetzt Mum die Treppe hoch und sie war weitaus energischer als mein Bruder, als sie an die Tür klopfte und befahl, die Zwillinge sollten sofort rauskommen.

„Ginny, könntest du nicht...?", begann Fred, aber da war ich genau so energisch wie meine Mutter: „Nein! Niemals! Ich schütze euch nicht! Das habt ihr euch selbst eingebrockt!"

Ärger mit Mum war immer eine sehr unangenehme Sache, es machte keinen Spaß mit ihr zu diskutieren, ob die Strafe nun gerecht war oder doch ein bisschen zu hart, denn meine Mutter hörte gar nicht erst zu, wenn man damit anfing. Und in diesem Fall fand ich eine Strafe nur zu gerecht –schließlich war nicht nur Ron, sondern auch ich um meinen Schlaf gebracht worden.

Fred und George mussten sich stellen. Sie hatten keine Wahl.

Widerwillig gingen sie von der Tür weg und im nächsten Moment stand Mum im Zimmer. Sie hatte noch ihr Nachthemd und ihr Gesicht war rot vor Wut. „Das... ist wirklich der Gipfel, Fred und George Weasley!", zischte sie. „Das war das letzte Mal, dass ihr so etwas gemacht habt. ICH WERDE EUCH SO HART BESTRAFEN, DASS IHR NIE WIEDER AUCH NUR AUF DIE IDEE KOMMT, IRGENDETWAS ANZUSTELLEN!", brüllte sie auf einmal los und nicht nur die Zwillinge, auch ich zuckte vor Schreck zusammen.

Betreten schauten die Übeltäter überall hin, nur nicht zu ihrer Mutter.

„Ab jetzt!" Sie zeigte auf die Tür und die Zwillinge folgten brav ihrem Fingerzeig und schlichen sich wie getretene Hunde auf ihr Zimmer.

Ich hätte ihnen schon vorher sagen können, dass dieser Plan schief gehen würde: Wenn man Mum um den Schlaf brachte, war sie unausstehlich. Sie waren einfach zu weit gegangen. Das _würde_ Strafe geben. Und zwar richtig! Jetzt hatte ich fast ein bisschen Mitleid mit ihnen. Wie schon gesagt: Ärger mit Mum –Das war kein Zuckerschlecken. Da konnte man nicht einfach sagen: „Okay, ist schon gut, mach ich nie wieder!" und hinter dem Rücken die Finger kreuzen, nein, damit gab sich Mum nicht zufrieden.

„Hilfst du mir, das Frühstück zu machen? Jetzt ist es auch egal, wach ist nun wirklich jeder. Oh nein!", fiel es ihr ein und ich ahnte schon, wer helfen müssen würde. „Vergiss es, Ginny-Schatz, ich habe ja noch deine beiden Brüder!"

„FRED! GEORGE!", rief sie, während sie auf den Flur hinaustrat.

Ich stand von meinem Bett auf, um die Zimmertür wieder zu schließen.

Was für ein Tagesanfang! Wenn der Tag so anfing, dann musste doch noch allerlei passieren! Oder auch gar nichts: Fred und George würden den ganzen Tag über sicherlich keinen Streich mehr aushecken. Eigentlich fast schade, wenigstens passierte dann mal etwas während der Ferien.

Nicht, dass ich Sommerferien nicht mochte, aber ein bisschen langweilig waren sie schon.

Besonders, wenn man nicht in Urlaub fuhr.

Ich verstand Mum und Dad ja, wenn sie sagten, wir könnten und keinen Urlaub leisten und dass es ihnen Leid täte –aber ich wäre trotzdem gerne weggereist. Manchmal war es ziemlich deprimierend, wenn dir nach den Sommer jeder die tollsten Geschichten aus Mallorca oder Spanien erzählt wurden und du immer nur Ja und Klasse! sagen konntest und selber nichts zu erzählen hattest.

Zehn Minuten später war ich angezogen und ging nach unten und schon auf der Treppe stieg mir der Geruch von gebratenem Speck in die Nase.

In der Küche gab es ein großartiges Bild zu sehen: Fred und George Weasley, beide hatten eine unserer weißen Schürzen um. Ihre Mienen sprachen Bände, so düster waren die.

Fred machte den Speck warm, während George versuchte, den Toaster, ohne Magie zu benutzen, in Gang zu bringen. Neben ihm stand Dad, mit zerzausten Haaren und voller Begeisterung und versuchte, seinem Sohn zu helfen.

Es war ein Bild für die Götter, wie man so schön sagte. Auch wenn ich nicht unbedingt an so etwas glaubte. Ich fand die Muggel in vielen Dingen einfach zu leichtgläubig, diesen Schluss hatte ich schon in Muggelkunde gezogen.

Das Frühstück verlief recht ereignislos. Hermine und Harry waren über die Ferien zu uns eingeladen worden (natürlich von ihrem Freund, also meinem Bruder, sprich: Ron). Sie hatten dankend angenommen.

Hermine, die sonst eigentlich jedes Jahr wegfuhr, wollte dieses Mal eigentlich zu Hause bleiben, trotzdem war sie zu uns in den Fuchsbau gekommen und zwar einzig und allein wegen Ron.

Die Beiden waren kurz vor den Sommerferien endlich ein Paar geworden und schon in Hogwarts ging mir das unendlich auf den Keks. Jeder zweite Satz von Ron begann mit: „Hermine denkt ja..." Und: „Hermine und ich... oh, und Harry natürlich, haben heute..." Und auch bei Hermine war es da nicht anders.

Ich freute mich wirklich, dass die beide zusammen gefunden hatten, aber dieses Geturtel... Das konnte einem ja nur auf den Geist gehen. Vor allen Dingen, weil... Nun... Ich war vielleicht ein bisschen neidisch, ich gab es ja schon zu...

Hermine und Ron waren glücklich verliebt und bei mir? Bei mir lief es genau umgekehrt: Ich war zwar auch verliebt, aber leider in Harry und das ziemlich unglücklich. Ich fragte mich ständig, ob ich so uninteressant war oder was denn dann der Grund dafür war, dass Harry mich immer nur als gute Freundin sah oder eher noch als Ginny, den guten Kumpel! Es war einfach nur unfair. Und ziemlich frustrierend noch dazu.

„Seid mal bitte leise!", sagte meine Mutter plötzlich und es wurde sofort still.

Ein leises Zischen und Pfeifen war zu hören.

„Was ist das denn?", fragte Hermine leise und sah sich beunruhigt um.

„Der Toaster!", rief Fred. „Der Toaster raucht!"

Mum sprang auf und rannte, so schnell das in der vollen Küche ging, zu dem Gerät hinüber. „Arthur, George, was habt ihr gemacht?!", fragte sie vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich weiß nicht... Vielleicht habe ich irgendwelche Drähte mit einander verwechselt.", sagte Dad kleinlaut und eilte zu seiner Frau, um ihr zu helfen.

Die wusste allerdings nicht, was sie machen sollte.

„Mach doch irgendetwas!", rief sie panisch, aber auch Dad wusste sich nicht zu helfen.

Es endete damit, dass es einen Knall gab und der Toaster einfach explodierte. Seine Einzelteile flogen durch die ganze Küche und alle hatten sich in heller Panik kreischend unter dem Tisch zusammen gedrängt.

Und ich war an Harry gedrängt. An Harry! Mein Herz begann so schnell zu schlagen, dass ich dachte, ich würde jeden Moment ohnmächtig werden.

Bei Harry schien ich nichts dergleichen auszulösen –Jedenfalls sah er nicht so aus, so schnell, wie er sich nach dem Toaster-Regen wieder aufrappelte. Er war der Erste, der sich traute, wieder unter dem Tisch hervorzukommen.

In der Küche herrschte, gelinde gesagt, Chaos pur!

In Gedanken sah ich Mum schon wieder einen Wutanfall kriegen, aber sie kroch, noch verängstigter als alle anderen, aus dem Versteck hervor. Vorsichtig sah sie sich um, als ob sie erwartete, dass gleich das nächste Unglück passieren würde. Als aber alles still blieb, hörte man sie erleichtert aufatmen.

„Dass die Muggel so etwas Gefährliches bauen...! Warum fliegt _denen_ das nie um die Ohren? Ach Arthur, was habt ihr bloß gemacht?", seufzte sie.

Dad stand fassungslos schweigend im Raum. Er fand keine Worte für das, was passiert war. Ich blickte zu Harry hinüber. Er unterhielt sich leise mit Ron und Hermine –und würdigte mich leider keines Blickes.

Toll!, dachte ich sarkastisch. Und was jetzt?

Nach dieser Explosion fiel das Frühstück erst einmal aus.

Aufräumen mussten noch nicht einmal Fred und George. Mum ließ sie gehen und begann selber damit, die Schäden –mit Magie, versteht sich- zu beseitigen.

Ich ging ebenfalls auf mein Zimmer und grübelte dort weiter über mein Problem nach.

Was konnte ich machen, damit Harry Aufmerksam darauf wurde, dass ich ein richtiges, vollständiges und schönes _Mädchen _war?

Sollte ich mich schminken? Besser nicht, ich glaube, Mum würde dann ausrasten.

Kleider anziehen, die so kurz waren, dass man eigentlich auch gleich nackt durch die Gegend laufen könnte? Nein, Mum würde auch da ausflippen. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Wohlfühlfaktor, der in so einer Aufmachung gleich null wäre.

Nein, ich musste irgendetwas finden, dass unauffällig und gleichzeitig zumindestens ein Anfang wäre...

Reden!, fiel es mir plötzlich ein. Alle taten es, es wäre das Normalste der Welt. Ich würde Harry so näher kennen lernen und er mich, wir würden, ganz zufällig natürlich, die gleichen Interessen haben... Und flirten konnte ich alle mal, in der Schule tat ich ja sonst nichts anderes. Okay, das war vielleicht ein bisschen übertrieben, aber es stimmte schon: Ich flirtete gern mit den Jungen und es fiel mir eigentlich nie besonders schwer. Gut, dass meine Brüder nichts davon wussten. Sie würden glatt in die Luft gehen, wenn sie wüssten, wie ich die Jungs manchmal um den Verstand brachte.

Ich würde das schon schaffen, selbst, wenn es sich um Harry handelte.

Und was ist, wenn du die ganze Zeit stotterst und...

Keine Selbstzweifel!, dachte ich.

Und als Mum: „Es gibt wieder Frühstück!" rief, beschloss ich, dass die „Mission: Harry" sofort starten sollte.

Wollten doch mal sehen...!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Gut? Schlecht? Etc.??? Was denkt ihr? Lasst es mich wissen!!!**


	2. Mission: Harry

Das zweite Kapitel! Ein Review wäre nett.

Disclamer: Nichts gehört mir, außer der Handlung. Ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.

**_Kapitel 2: Mission Harry_**

Mum hatte das Frühstück alleine gemacht, denn nicht nur ich, Ron, Harry, Hermine und Percy kamen die Treppen herunter, sondern auch Fred und George. Und sie sahen schon viel glücklicher aus als heute Morgen beim Kochen und Rumbasteln an Toastern.

Auf der Treppe warf ich Harry heimlich einen Blick zu. Er beachtete mich nicht weiter. Ich beschloss, dass es strategisch gesehen am Besten war, wenn ich gegenüber von ihm saß. Wenn er dann einmal aufguckte, fiel sein Blick automatisch auf mich. Da wir keine feste Sitzordnung am Tisch hatten, nahm ich diese Hürde mit Leichtigkeit.

Nun wurde es etwas schwieriger: Harry sollte nicht nur mit Hermine und Ron sprechen, sondern auch mit mir. Aber worüber? Quidditch?

„Hey Harry, hast du das letzte Spiel der Chuddley Cannons gesehen?", fragte ich ihn.

Er sah von seinem Teller auf. Mir direkt in die Augen. Als ich so unverfroren zurückschaute, wurde er leicht rot und guckte verlegen weg. „Nein. Ich weiß, ehrlich gesagt, auch nicht, wie es geendet hat. Ich lese den Tagespropheten meistens nicht.", erklärte er mir.

„Aber Ron hat dir doch bestimmt erzählt, dass...", lag es mir schon auf der Zunge, als ich zu ihm und Hermine herübersah.

„Ein Happen für meine Süße!", hörte ich ihn gerade sagen und dabei schob er seiner Freundin verträumt lächelnd ein Stück Toast in den Mund.

Nein, Ron hatte Harry anscheinend nicht erzählt, dass... Er war viel zu viel mit Hermine beschäftigt.

Sowieso: Wenn man es sich genauer überlegte, musste Harry es ziemlich schwer haben, seit die Beiden ein Pärchen waren. Sie waren sicher oft mit einander beschäftigt, turtelten und flüsterten sich liebevolle Sachen ins Ohr. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es bei Hermine und Ron auch so wäre, wie bei anderen Verliebten. Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber irgendwie konnte ich mir meinen Bruder nie bei solchen Zärtlichkeitsaustäuschen vorstellen. Nun: Jetzt sah ich es ja ständig mit eigenen Augen. Aber manchmal fand ich es immer noch merkwürdig.

„Wie ist es denn gelaufen?", riss mich Harry aus meinen Gedanken.

„Oh, sie haben knapp gewonnen. 170 Punkte gegen 150.", sagte ich.

„Schön", nickte mein Schwarm.

Gespräch zu Ende. Sendepause. Und worüber sollten wir nun reden?

„Habt ihr Lust, nachher ein bisschen Quidditch zu spielen?", fragte ich schließlich in die Runde, die am Tisch saß.

„Super Idee!", fand Harry und strahlte mich an. Ein Kribbeln schoss durch meinen Bauch. Fred und George waren natürlich auch einverstanden. Und Ron? Na ja, er schaute unsicher von Hermine zu Harry und den Zwillingen.

„Wir spielen auch mit!", beeilte sich Hermine zu sagen und Ron dankte ihr mit einem breiten Lächeln und einem Kuss.

Fred und George ließ Mum nur unter allergrößtem Widerwillen losziehen und auch nur, weil die beiden versprachen, nach dem Mittag- und Abendessen das Geschirr abzuwaschen –Nach Muggelart!

Ich sorgte als erstes einmal dafür, dass Harry und ich in eine Mannschaft kamen. Der Dritte in unserem Team war Fred. Der hatte die Teamaufteilung am Anfang nicht sonderlich gerecht gefunden.

„Wenn Ron und Hermine zusammen spielen, dann achten sie doch nur auf einander und fliegen Händchen haltend durch die Gegend!", hatte er gemurrt.

„Halt die Klappe! Das tun wir schon nicht!", hatte Ron ihn angefaucht und damit war Ende der Diskussion.

Harry, Fred und ich waren ein super Team. Quidditch zu spielen war einfach toll. Ich glaube, ich sollte nächstes Jahr auch versuchen, ins Gryffindor-Team zu kommen, dachte ich begeistert. Das wär's doch!

In diesem Moment kreuzten Harrys und meine Blicke sich. Ich zuckte innerlich zusammen, es war so, als hätte er mir einen Stromstoß verpasst. In meinem Bauch flatterten die Schmetterlinge auf einmal heftig auf und es passierte, was passieren musste: Ich fiel vom Besen! Und mit dem harten Aufprall kam ich auch wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

Ich ruderte noch wild mit den Armen, aber es half alles nichts: Ich fiel! Oh Gott, Ginny! Bist du peinlich!, schoss es mir durch den Kopf.

Meine Brüder starrten mich verdutzt, Harry eher erschrocken an. Hermine sagte gar nichts, sondern stieg neben mir von ihrem Besen und sah mich mit einem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an, den ich nicht deuten konnte. Hatte sie etwas gesehen? Ahnte sie etwas?

Sie wollte mir gerade aufhelfen, als Harry neben uns auftauchte.

„Ich mach das schon!", sagte er eilig.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah Hermine ihrem Freund zu, wie er mir auf die Beine half. Wieder zuckte ein Stromstoß durch mich hindurch, als er meine Hand nahm und mich auf die Beine zog.

„Danke!", hauchte ich und spürte förmlich, wie ich knallrot anlief. Aber auch Harrys Gesicht war nicht farblos.

„Tut mir Leid", murmelte er. „Ich wollte nicht, dass..."

„Schon gut!", winkte ich schnell ab. Er wollte sich doch nicht allen Ernstes bei mir entschuldigen, dafür, dass er mich „vom Besen geschmissen hatte", indem er mich angeschaut hatte? Vor meinen Brüdern? Ich fand nicht, dass sie von dieser Sache all zu viel mitkriegen sollten. Obwohl: Harry war sicherlich der Einzige Junge, für den ich, nach der Ansicht meiner Brüder, gut genug war.

Nun kam auch Ron angelaufen.

„Ist alles okay, Ginny? Tut dir etwas weh?", fragte er besorgt.

„Nein, nein! Alles okay!", sagte ich schnell und klang dabei eine Spur zickiger als beabsichtigt. Mein Bruder erwiderte zum Glück nichts.

„Ich setz mich für ´ne Weile an den Rand!", sagte ich entschlossen.

„Ich auch!", stimmte Harry eilig zu und warf mir dabei einen Blick aus seinen wunderschönen, grünen Augen zu. Ich begann innerlich schon wieder zu schmelzen.

Harrys Augen fand ich am Schönsten an ihm. Sie waren so tief, unergründlich. Man versank fast in ihnen. Sie erinnerten mich immer an einen grünen See voller Geheimnisse.

Wir setzten uns auf den Rasen und eine Weile saßen wir ganz stumm da und verfolgten das Spiel der Zwillinge, Ron und Hermine. Gegen Fred und George hatte das Paar natürlich keine Chance.

„Ist wirklich alles okay?", fragte Harry irgendwann schuldbewusst.

„Ja! Wirklich!", sagte ich mit Nachdruck. Ich wollte ihn nicht auf die Mitleidstour kriegen, sondern, weil er mich sexy fand. Deshalb schaute ich auf und ihm tief in die Augen.

„Du hast wunderschöne Augen!", murmelte Harry und ein Hauch Rot schlich sich auf seine Wangen. Ich lächelte ihn ein bisschen schüchtern an. „Danke!"

Im Laufe meiner „Karriere" als kleine Flirtexpertin vermutete ich, dass diese Masche bei Harry am Besten ziehen würde. Und er schien anzubeißen. Etwas verkrampft, aber immerhin: Er lächelte zurück.

„Meinst du, du kannst wieder mitspielen, Ginny? Wir brauchen dich und Harry!", rief Ron vom Feld herüber.

„Klar!", brüllte Harry zurück, ohne mich noch einmal zu fragen, wie es mir denn geht. Seufzend ging ich ihm hinterher, als er sich seinen Besen schnappte und zu den Anderen rannte.

Den Rest des Spiels war ich nicht richtig bei der Sache, alles was in Richtung Konzentration ging, schlug fehl. Warum, das wusste ich selber nicht genau, aber als Harry dicht an mir vorbeiflog und mir kurz in die Augen sah und mir schon wieder ganz schwummerig wurde, konnte ich den Grund erahnen.

Wir hörten erst auf mit dem Spielen, als Mum uns, mit magisch verstärkter Stimme, zum Essen rief.

Auf dem Weg zum Fuchsbau begegneten wir zwei Muggeln. Sie sahen uns ziemlich komisch an.

Für die mussten wir aber auch ein Bild abgeben: Sechs Jugendliche, alle mit einem Besen unter dem Arm.

„Wart ihr auf dem Feld fegen?", wollte einer von Leuten wissen.

„Ja! Natürlich!", ereifrigte sich George zu antworten.

Und als der Mann ihn ungläubig anschaute, begannen wir alle heftig zu nicken.

Kopfschüttelnd gingen die Beiden weiter und auch wir setzten unseren Weg nach Hause fort. Ich ging natürlich –wie sollte es anders sein- neben Harry her. Ein paar Mal berührte ich ihn wie zufällig mit dem Arm.

Von da an war es ein Kinderspiel, denn nicht nur ich, auch Harry wurde mutiger.

Beim Mittagessen lächelte er mich an und später spielten wir noch eine Runde Zauberschach, während Ron und Hermine anderweitig beschäftigt waren.

Ich hatte meine Hand auf den Tisch gelegt.

Wir saßen uns gegenüber, Harry und ich, er sollten den nächsten Zug machen.

Statt das zu tun, legte er erst einmal seine Hand auf meine. Ich blickte auf, von unseren Händen direkt in sein Gesicht. Unsicher grinste er mich an, ich lächelte zurück.

Romantisch! Könnte man zumindestens denken. Es war kein bisschen von Romantik zu spüren. Harrys Hand war schweißnass. Ich konnte verstehen, dass er ziemlich aufgeregt war, ich war es doch auch. Aber so hatte ich mir das irgendwie nicht vorgestellt. Anfängerpech!, dachte ich resigniert und ließ seine Hand auf meiner liegen.

Beim Abendessen setzte er sich, wie selbstverständlich, neben mich.

Überrascht starrte Ron, der neben Harry saß, unter den Tisch, wo Harry und ich Händchen hielten. Ich grinste meinen Bruder frech zu. Er starrte mich entgeistert an, ehe er sich zu Hermine umdrehte, sie in die Rippen stieß und in Harrys und meine Richtung deutete.

Ich sah, wie Hermine sich an ihm vorbeibeugte, um etwas sehen zu können. Sie schaute allerdings eher amüsiert, als überrascht. Ich hatte ja gewusst, dass sie es geahnt hatte! In manchen Dingen waren Mädchen einfach ein bisschen schlauer und schneller als Jungs, dachte ich belustigt.

„Gehen wir nach dem Essen in mein Zimmer? Dort können wir uns endlich einmal ungestört unterhalten, ohne dass die halbe Familie die Ohren spitzt, um ja alles mitzubekommen?", fragte ich Harry leise.

„Ähm... Klar!", antwortete Harry und seine Stimme war ein wenig heiser vor Aufregung.

Ich hatte immer gedacht, dass Harry wenigstens ein bisschen Erfahrung besaß, aber nach und nach wurde ich eines Besseren belehrt: Ich hatte mich getäuscht. Dabei schwärmten doch nicht gerade wenige Mädchen von ihm. Bemerkte er es nicht oder wollte er keine Freundin?

Als Harry und ich aufstanden und die Treppe hinaufgingen, kam Ron einfach nicht umher, uns noch einmal: „Wo geht ihr hin?" nachzurufen.

Meine ganze Familie starrte Harry und mir hinterher und mir wurde heiß. Es war mir unangenehm, dass sie uns so anschauten, richtgehend _ansglotzten_, als wären wir Tiere im Zoo. Ich versuchte sie zu ignorieren, aber bei jedem Schritt brannten sich ihre Blicke förmlich in meinen Rücken.

So schnell wie möglich stieg ich Stufe um Stufe zu meinem Zimmer hoch und zerrte den armen Harry fast hinter mir her. Aber er fragte nicht nach und dafür war ich ihm wirklich dankbar.

In meinem Zimmer angekommen, setzte ich mich sofort auf das gemütliche Bett, während der Junge der lebte, wie ihn einige auch nannten, unschlüssig an der Tür stehen blieb. Zögernd ging er zu mir rüber und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

Auch ich war ein wenig peinlich berührt. So gut kannte ich Harry eigentlich noch nicht, dass ich mit ihm zusammen auf einem Bett sitzen konnte, ohne gleich an... Ihr wisst schon, was zu denken.

Ich versuchte, meine Unsicherheit zu überspielen und setzte zu einem Lachen an. Es klang so nervös, wie ich mich fühlte.

Dann ergriff Harry die Initiative. Er beugte sich einfach zu mir herüber und küsste mich mitten auf den Mund. Wie erstarrt saß ich auf meinem Bett. Mit offenen Augen und stocksteif.

Den ersten Kuss mit Harry hatte ich mir unendlich schön vorgestellt. Das, was wir hier machten, war kein bisschen schön. Es lief alles so falsch, so völlig anders, als erwartet. Was war denn bloß los? Machte ich etwas nicht richtig oder war er Schuld? Ein Kuss beim Flaschendrehen hätte nicht anders für mich ausfallen können, als jetzt dieser. Ich war so unendlich enttäuscht, aber ich versuchte, mir das nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Der Abend wurde lang, denn Harry schien durchaus ein tiefgehenderes Interesse für das Küssen entwickelt zu haben. Ich ließ es über mich ergehen.

Danach lag ich lange wach und grübelte über den heutigen Tag nach.

„Mission: Harry" war sehr, _sehr_ erfolgreich verlaufen. Ich hatte keine vierundzwanzig Stunden gebraucht, um Harry auf mich aufmerksam zu machen. Aber jetzt, wo ich ihn hatte, da kam es mir so vor, als wäre er eine Blume. Wunderschön, ja, aber sobald man sie pflückte, verwelkte sie zu nichts. Ich wollte Harry gar nicht. Zumindestens nicht so, wie er jetzt war.

Auf einmal konnte ich an Harry denken, ohne Schmetterlinge im Bauch und weiche Knie zu kriegen. Was war doch alles geschehen, innerhalb dieser, vielleicht zwölf, Stunden? War ich überhaupt jemals richtig in Harry verliebt gewesen, wenn ich mich so schnell wieder entliebte, so bald etwas nicht so passierte, wie ich mir das vorgestellt hatte? Und was sollte nun geschehen? Sollte ich warten? Oder sollte ich gleich morgen die erblühende Liebe (auf Harrys Sicht) im Keim ersticken? Oh, ich hatte keine Ahnung! Warum gab es bloß keinen Gott im Himmel, der mir jetzt sagen konnte, was zu tun war?


	3. Gesprächsbedarf

Das dritte Chap, kurz bevor ich weg fahr für ein oder zwei wochen (weiß noch nicht genau)! Aber ich wird, so bald ich wieder da bin, das nächste update vornehmen!

Ich wünsch euch allen schöne Weihnachten und nen guten Rutsch!

Disclamer: Nichts gehört mir, außer der Handlung. Ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld!

**_Kapitel 3: Gesprächsbedarf_**

Mitten in der Nacht fiel mir die wohl einzige Person ein, mit der ich über das Harry-Problem reden konnte, ohne, dass sie es ihm gleich erzählte und die mich vielleicht sogar verstand: Hermine!

Mit meinen Brüdern ging so etwas gar nicht und Mum, der ich normalerweise wirklich viel sagen konnte, _wollte_ ich mich nicht anvertrauen. Sie würde kein Verständnis für mich haben, so sehr mochte sie Harry. Für sie war er doch der perfekte Schwiegersohn! Nein, meine Mutter war sicherlich nicht die Richtige.

Ich schlich so leise, wie es nur möglich war in unserem Haus, die Treppen hoch. Jede Stufe knarrte unter meinen Schritten und ich war heilfroh, dass ich niemanden aufweckte.

Hermine schlief leider ausgerechnet bei Harry und Ron. Ich hoffte, dass die Beiden schon im Land der Träume weilten. Das einzig Gute war, dass Hermine das vorderste Bett bekommen hatte. Mum hatte Ron und Hermine verboten, in einem zu schlafen. Danke Mum!, dachte ich in diesem Augenblick. Das machte die Sache doch ein bisschen leichter. Denn wenn Hermine und Ron eng umklammert in einem Bett liegen würde, wäre die Wahrscheinlichkeit, auch Ron zu wecken viel größer, als dies nun der Fall war.

Ich horchte als erstes an der Tür, bevor ich sie leise öffnete. Sie quietschte ein wenig. In dem Zimmer meines Bruders waren nur gleichmäßige Atemzüge zu hören. Sonst war alles still.

Sollte ich Hermine jetzt wirklich wecken? Wegen so einer Nichtigkeit? Für mich war es keine, für sie eigentlich schon. Es war, so zu sagen, meine einzige Chance, da sie die einzige Person war, die vielleicht ein bisschen Verständnis entwickeln würde und die mir vielleicht auch weiterhelfen konnte.

Ich begann, ein wenig an ihrer Schulter zu rütteln.

„Was ist denn los?", murmelte sie verschlafen.

„Psst!", machte ich so leise wie möglich. „Ich muss mit dir reden."

Sie hatte meine Stimme erkannt, denn mit einem Schlag war sie hellwach. Kein bisschen mehr verschlafen, sondern mit einem klaren Blick setzte sie sich auf und sah mich fragend an.

„Was ist los?", flüsterte sie.

„Nicht hier!", wisperte ich zurück und bedeutete ihr, mir zu folgen.

Wir huschten in mein Zimmer, aber zu zweit klang das Knarren der Treppenstufen noch lauter und schon hörte ich eine Tür aufgehen.

„Wer schleicht da nachts durchs Haus?", hörte ich Mum rufen. Sie klang verärgert und schon öffnete sich die nächste Tür.

„Hermine?", rief eine Stimme von oben her. Sie lief rosa an.

Inzwischen kam meine Mutter die Treppe herauf. Sie baute sich vor uns auf und sah streng auf uns herab, als sie wütend zischte: „Was habt ihr hier zu suchen? Um diese Uhrzeit? Ginny, es ist mitten in der Nacht!"

„Ist hier eine Mitternachtsversammlung?" Harry und Ron kamen die Treppe herunter.

„Kinder, ich will schlafen!", hörte man Dad von unten entnervt stöhnen und auch Percy kam nun aus seinem Zimmer gestürzt.

„Kann man denn noch nicht mal _nachts_ mehr seine Ruhe haben?", giftete er uns an.

Die Einzigen, die selig weiterschlummerten und von all dem Trubel nichts mitbekamen waren Fred und George.

„Zurück in eure Zimmer! Nein, Ginny, du bleibst hier!", befahl Mum.

Hilfesuchend sah ich Hermine an. Die zuckte nur die Achseln, bevor sie sich umdrehte und zu Harry und Ron gingen, die immer noch auf den Treppenstufen standen und auf ihre Freundin warteten.

„Wir sprechen morgen!", flüsterte sie mir im Vorbeigehen zu.

„Ginny, das machst du nicht noch einmal, verstanden?", zischte meine Mutter wütend. Ich

nickte. „Fred und Georges Aktion gestern Morgen war schon schlimm genug!"

„Okay!", murmelte ich.

Es war schief gegangen! Total schief gegangen! Ich hatte alle aufgeweckt und morgen beim Frühstück würde ich tausende von Fragen über mich ergehen lassen müssen. „Was hattest du nachts auf der Treppe zu suchen? Wieso bist du zu Hermine gegangen? Was ist denn los? Wieso ausgerechnet so spät?"

Auch Hermine würden sie wahrscheinlich mit Fragen löchern, aber ich war sicherlich schlimmer dran.

Hermine konnte einfach sagen, dass sie nichts wusste und das war noch nicht einmal gelogen.

Ich konnte das keinem erzählen: Mich würde man sofort als Lügnerin entlarven. Schließlich musste ich ja einen Grund gehabt haben.

Geknickt kroch ich in mein Bett zurück.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Das Frühstück lief wie erwartet.

Ich hatte mich gerade hingesetzt, als Percy auch schon säuerlich fragte: „Was war denn das für ein Tumult gestern?"

„Ja, was habt ihr da gestern gemacht? Hatte das nicht wenigstens Zeit bis es hell wird?", setzte Ron hinzu.

„Was für ein Tumult?", fragten die Zwillinge gleichzeitig und sahen verdutzt von einem zum anderen.

„Ginny und Hermine standen gestern Nacht auf dem Flur zu Ginnys Zimmer!"

„Warum?", fragte Fred.

„Mensch, das überlegen wir doch gerade!", fauchte Percy seinen Bruder ungeduldig an.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf mich und der war fordernder denn je. Er wollte eine Erklärung. Und zwar jetzt! Sie alle wollten eine Erklärung.

„Ich...", begann ich stotternd.

Was sollte ich sagen? Die Wahrheit? Ging gar nicht!, entschied ich entschlossen. Eine Lüge musste her! Aber was für eine?

„Jaaa? Du was?"

„Ich musste etwas mit Hermine besprechen", sagte ich ausweichend.

Für meine Familie war diese Antwort natürlich _nicht_ zufrieden stellend, aber mehr bekamen sie an diesem Morgen nicht aus mir heraus.

Wem ich besonders auswich, das war Harry.

Er versuchte mich nach dem Frühstück abzufangen, aber ich stieß ihn einfach unsanft beiseite uns stürmte die Treppe hinauf. Über die Schulter konnte ich aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie er mir verwundert nachblickte. Hermine stürzte mir hinterher. Doch sie war zu langsam: Die Tür schlug ihr vor der Nase zu.

Es schreckte sie aber nicht ab, nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Sie trat, um so entschlossener rauszufinden, was passiert war, in mein Zimmer.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie mit fester Stimme.

Ich zuckte nur mit den Achseln. Wo sollte ich anfangen?

Hermine setzte sich mir gegenüber auf das Bett und sah mich abwartend an.

„Ginny, du kannst es mir sagen!", meinte Harrys beste Freundin sanft.

Und plötzlich war ich den Tränen nahe. Sie kamen von ganz alleine.

„So schlimm?", fragte Hermine mitfühlend. Sie nahm mich in den Arm und zögernd begann ich, zu erzählen. Die Worte kamen erst langsam, dann immer schneller, das Weinen ging vorbei und ich redete und sagte ihr, was passiert war, wie ich fühlte. Und ich sah, dass sie verstand. Ich sah es in ihren Augen, die die ganze Zeit auf mir lagen.

„Was soll ich denn nur tun?", fragte ich und hörte, wie meine Stimme schon wieder verdächtig bebte und der Kloß in meinem Hals anschwoll.

Eine Weile sagte Hermine gar nichts. Als sie dann sprach, schien es, als ob sie ihre Worte sehr sorgsam und bedächtig ausgesucht hätte: „Ich weiß selbst nicht so recht und ich kann dir auch nicht sagen, was richtig und was falsch ist. Aber wenn du nicht in ihn verliebt bist, wäre es das Fairste, die Sache sofort zu beenden." Ich nickte, als Zeichen, dass ich zugehört und verstanden hatte, was sie meinte. Sie hatte Recht.

„Und wie?", fragte ich und meine Stimme versagte fast, bei dem Gedanken, es ihm tatsächlich, so wie es war, um die Ohren zu knallen.

„Sag ihm einfach, dass du noch nicht reif bist, für eine feste Beziehung und dass es dir Leid täte, dass es erst so weit kommen musste, um das einzusehen", schlug Hermine vor. Ja, das war's! Genau das würde ich ihm sagen!

„Danke!", murmelte ich und umarmte sie.

„Und am Besten tust du das gleich jetzt!", belehrte meine Freundin mich.

„Okay!", sagte ich und war nun fest entschlossen. Ich würde das jetzt hinter mich bringen und ich würde es schaffen! Auf jeden Fall! Keine halben Sachen, Ginny, mahnte ich mich, während ich mich auf die Suche nach Harry machte.

Er und Ron waren oben in ihrem Zimmer und starrten mich neugierig, was ich mit ihrer Freundin besprochen hatte, an.

„Harry, wir müssen reden!", sagte ich und versuchte, so viel Überzeugung wie nur irgendwie möglich in meine Stimme zu legen. Etwas verwirrt sah Harry mich an und auch Ron schien nicht schlau aus mir zu werden.

Harry folgte mir hinunter in mein Zimmer.

„Harry, ich..." Die Worte waren mit einem Schlag weg. All die schön zurecht gelegten Worte. Ich stand da und wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte.

„Ich muss dir etwas sagen.", begann ich in verzweifelter Hoffnung, die Worte würden mir wieder einfallen.

„Du willst... mir sagen, dass es vorbei ist, stimmt's?", fragte Harry. Er schaute mich dabei nicht an, sondern guckte auf den Boden. Er war verletzt. Das war das Letzte, was ich wollte, aber es entsprach leider der Wahrheit. Keine Schmetterlinge regten sich, kein Wackelpudding in den Beinen.

„Ja", hauchte ich verlegen und sah überall hin, nur nicht zu Harry.

„Hab ich mir schon gedacht. So, wie du heute Morgen mit mir umgegangen bist."

Mir wurde siedend heiß, bei der Erinnerung, wie mies ich ihn doch behandelt hatte: Kein Hallo. Kein: Guten Morgen! Kein: Wie geht's? Kein Kuss. Wie musste er sich erst fühlen?

„Tut mir Leid!", nuschelte ich und das war wirklich ehrlich gemeint.

„Wenigstens sagst du es mir jetzt, bevor es wirklich angefangen hat!", meinte Harry und probierte es mit einem Lächeln, das aber eher gequält als fröhlich aussah. Dann ging er. Und in mir zurück blieb nur Erleichterung.

Eigentlich war es verboten, sich so glücklich zu fühlen, wenn man jemanden so unglücklich gemacht hatte, aber die Erleichterung, dass der Schlussstrich jetzt gezogen war, war einfach stärker. Ich empfand höchstens ein bisschen Mitleid mit Harry und ein wenig schlechtes Gewissen.

Aber besser früher, als später!, sagte ich mir. In dem Punkt hatte Harry definitiv Recht.


	4. Die Herausforderung

Und das neuste Chap ist da! Ich hoffe, ihr habt schön Sylvester gefeiert und ´n guten Rutsch gehabt!

Disclamer: Nichts gehört mir, außer der Handlung. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

**_Kapitel 4: Die Herausforderung_**

Am Nachmittag spielten wir wieder einmal Quidditch. Harry und ich waren zusammen in einer Mannschaft und auch Hermine spielte bei uns mit.

Ich dachte, es würde schlimm werden. Harry würde mich ignorieren, er war schon den ganzen Tag so still gewesen, wenn ich in seiner Nähe war.

Ich _dachte_, er würde mich ignorieren, aber wir spielten auch heute gut zusammen. Selbst Hermine, die ja nun wirklich nicht die Begabteste war, was diese Sportart anging, machte ein Tor. Trotzdem verloren wir gegen Fred, George und Ron. Sie waren einfach besser. Dieses Mal ärgerte ich mich kein bisschen darüber, ich war einfach froh, dass Harry nicht wirklich sauer auf mich war.

Aber: War es nicht manchmal sogar viel schlimmer, Menschen zu enttäuschen, als sie wütend zu machen? War es nicht viel besser, sie zu hören, wie sie einen anschrieen, als wenn sie einen nur anschauten, so unendlich enttäuscht und traurig?

In diesem Fall zog ich die leichte Enttäuschung eindeutig vor.

Als wir, nach dem Spiel, nach Hause, zum Fuchsbau, gingen, bemerkte ich erst nach der Hälfte des Weges, dass ich einen unser alten Besen auf dem Feld vergessen hatte.

„Geht schon mal vor, ich hole nur noch kurz meinen Sauberwisch!", rief ich ihnen zu, bevor ich mich umdrehte und lossprintete.

Plötzlich stand er vor mir. Und mit _er _meinte ich nicht Harry, nein, sondern Malfoy. Malfoy stand auf einmal vor mir. Abrupt stoppte ich und sah ihn verwundert an. Was, zur Hölle nochmal, machte er hier?

„Weasley!", rief er und wirkte sehr erschrocken dabei.

„Was, zur Hölle, machst du hier?", fragte ich ihn bissig.

Meine Überraschung hatte sich gelegt und jetzt war ich nur noch wütend über sein Auftreten. Meine Ferien waren bisher recht schön gewesen, wenn auch ein wenig langweilig, und ich wollte nicht, dass mir irgendjemand, vor allem nicht das Frettchen, meine Ferien verdarb.

„Das Gleiche könnte ich dich fragen!", erwiderte er feindselig.

„Ich _wohne _zufällig hier in der Nähe! Du, so weit ich weiß, nicht!", sagte ich mit langsamer, lieblicher Stimme, als wäre er ein Kleinkind, dem man die Welt erst einmal erklären musste.

„Du wohnst... hier?", fragte er etwas unsicher und ich bestätigte seine Frage genervt mit einem Nicken. „Klar! Warum sollte ich lügen?"

„Mist!", fluchte er. „Das wusste ich gar nicht!"

„Oh, sag bloß nicht, du willst deine Ferien hier verbringen?"

„Doch! Nein!", widersprach er hastig.

Ich zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Was denn nun? Ja oder Nein?"

„Nein!", antwortete er, aber dabei sah er einen Tick _zu_ entschlossen aus. Ich glaubte ihm nicht.

Niemand würde Ja sagen, wenn er Nein meinte, oder? Mir war das noch nie aus Versehen passiert. Noch nie! Malfoy log, so viel stand fest. Aber wie sollte ich ihn dazu bringen, mir die Wahrheit zu erzählen?

„Ach nein? Das nehme ich dir nicht ab!", teilte ich meinem Erzfeind mit. „Ich kann ja Mum und Dad fragen, was ihr hier sucht. Vielleicht wissen sie etwas."

„Nein!", sagte er schnell, es klang fast panisch. „Tu das nicht!"

„Warum sollte ich es nicht tun?", fragte ich Malfoy provozierend.

„Kann ich dir nicht erzählen", behauptete er.

„Dann frag ich einfach!"

„Nein!", kam es in scharfem Ton zurück. „Du wirst weder deinen Eltern noch irgendeinem deiner verdammten Brüder _irgendetwas_ erzählen, verstanden?"

„Du kannst mir gar nichts verbieten!", schrie ich ihn hitzig an. „Was willst du denn machen, wenn ich es ihnen erzähle?"

„Dann? Dann könnte es sein, dass einer deiner kleinen netten Freunde, vielleicht Potter oder auch Weasley, der Kleinste Junge von euch Flaschen, einfach verschwindet und nie wieder auftaucht!"

Ich schnappte nach Luft vor Wut. Das war doch die Höhe!

„Willst du mir drohen, Malfoy?", fragte ich gefährlich leise.

„Oh ja!", zischte er. „Genau das will ich. Du hast es erfasst, Weasley!"

„Ach ja? Ich fordere dich zum Duell, Frettchen!"

„So?" Spöttisch musterte er mich. „Hat dir noch niemand die Regeln erklärt? Es ist verboten, während der Sommerferien zu zaubern!"

„Das ist mir herzlich egal!", fauchte ich. „Ich kenne eine Stelle, wo nie ein Muggel hinkommt. Allzu hart wird es also nicht bestraft werden. Und ich werde mir danach nichts mehr zu Schulden kommen lassen. Das kannst du nicht sagen, als Todessersohn, was?"

„Also gut! Die Spielregeln bestimme ich!"

„Nichts da! Ich bin der Herausforderer, ich bestimme! Du sagst mir vor dem Duell, warum ihr hier seid! Und wenn ich siege, darf ich es verraten oder auch schweigen, je nachdem, wie ich möchte. Wenn ich verliere, was höchstwahrscheinlich _nicht_ der Fall sein wird, dann muss ich schweigen und werde es auch.", erklärte ich meinem Feind so arrogant wie möglich.

„Einverstanden!", sagte er. Er _muss_ zustimmen, dachte ich, schadenfroh, dass ich ihm eins ausgewischt hatte. Wenn er es nicht tat, dann passierte etwas für ihn sicherlich nicht sehr Angenehmes, das stand fest.

„Wo?", fragte Malfoy und versuchte nicht einmal mehr zu verbergen, wie ausweglos die Situation für ihn war. Kein höhnendes Lächeln und ein: „Du wirst verlieren, stell dich schon mal darauf ein!". Es musste wirklich schlimm sein.

Ich beschrieb ihm, wie er zu dem Ort kam. Man musste sich erst durch die Büsche schlagen, um dorthin zu gelangen, es gab einen ganz schmalen Pfad, aber er war nur für die „Einheimischen" sichtbar, also auch für uns Weasleys.

Als Zeitpunkt bestimmten wir 23 Uhr. Da spazierte normalerweise keiner mehr durch unsere, doch ziemlich verlassene, Gegend.

„Abgemacht! Bis morgen, Weasley! Ich freu mich schon auf dein blödes Gesicht, wenn du merkst, dass du schon längst verloren hast!", feixte er mit einem siegesgewissen Grinsen.

Ich erwiderte nichts mehr, sondern drehte mich einfach um. Nach ein paar Metern fiel mir allerdings der Grund ein, weshalb ich nochmal zurückgekehrt war. Ich musste meinen Besen noch holen!

Also drehte ich mich erneut um und marschierte Richtung Feld los. Ich hatte gedacht, auch Malfoy wäre inzwischen schon gegangen, aber er stand immer noch an der gleichen Stelle und blickte mir entgegen, als hätte er mir nachgesehen. Ich sah, wie ein Hauch Rosa sich auf seine Wangen schlich, als er bemerkte, dass ich bemerkt hatte, dass. Schnell machte er kehrt und nun war ich diejenige, die ihm nachsah. Ich musste feststellen, dass Malfoy gar nicht einmal so schlecht aussah.

Stopp, Ginny!, dachte ich. Bist du verrückt, so etwas zu denken?

Ich rannte fast auf das Feld, als würde ich vor meinen Gedanken davonlaufen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Als ich den Rückweg nach Hause antrat, hatte ich schon wieder Bedenken wegen des bevorstehenden Duells.

Ich hatte ziemlich selbstsicher getan und mich sogar so gefühlt. Aber nun? Malfoy war sicher besser im Duellieren als ich. Selbst wenn ich mich heute die ganze Nacht hinsetzte und paukte, würde ich für morgen Nacht nicht fit sein. Wahrscheinlich würde ich die Sprüche vor Müdigkeit wieder vergessen.

Ich könnte ihn einfach verraten, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Aber ich hatte ihm versprochen, dass ich das nicht tat und ein Versprechen brach man nicht einfach. Entweder hatte man triftige Gründe oder man es ließ es bleiben. Und ich hatte definitiv keine Gründe, zumindestens keine ausreichenden für einen Verrat.

Nein, ein Weasley brach sein Wort nicht!, entschied mich und so blieb mir nur das Zähneklappern vor der Duell-Nacht.

So ein Mist! In was hatte ich mich da, dank meines Temperamentes, mal wieder reingeritten?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Wo warst du denn so lange?", fragte Hermine besorgt, kaum hatte ich die Haustür geöffnet. Dafür hatte ich mir auch noch keine Ausrede zurecht gelegt! Verflucht!

„Ich musste leider ein bisschen warten. Zwei Muggel waren heftigst am Knutschen-"

„Küssen!", unterbrach mich meine Mutter. Sie hasste es, wenn ich solche „modernen Wörter", wie sie sie nannte, verwendete.

„-und ich musste warten, bis sie weitergegangen sind!", behauptete ich einfach kurzerhand.

Mum, Hermine und Ron und Harry, die auch in der Küche saßen, da sie Zauberschach spielten, schauten mich zwar etwas merkwürdig an, aber so richtig schien keiner meine Glaubwürdigkeit anzuzweifeln. Da hatte ich ja gerade noch einmal Glück gehabt! Und das würde ich auch morgen Nacht gut brauchen können, so, wie es im Moment stand.


	5. Duell mit Hindernissen

Ja, ich weiß, die Story hat einen neuen Namen bekommen, aber der alte war mehr so ein "Nottitel", jetzt habe ich einen Titel, der auch wirklich zur Story passt und ich hoffe, ihr nehmt es mir nicht übel, dass ich die Story nicht erst on gestellt habe, als sie einen richtigen Titel hatte, sondern schon früher!

Das nächste Kapitel hier!

Nochmal danke, für die vielen Reviews (Neun Reviews für zwei Kapitel sind für mich schon eine ganze Menge!)!

Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das Kapitel!

Viel Spaß!

Disclamer: Mir gehört nicht, außer der Handlung, ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

_**Kapitel 5: Duell mit Hindernissen**_

Ich übte nicht für das Duell. Es machte keinen Sinn. Ich würde es versuchen und wenn ich es nicht schaffte, würde ich eben den Mund halten müssen. So einfach war das!

Trotzdem war mir ziemlich mulmig zumute, als ich an diesem Abend aufbrach. Ich hatte schon einen Sauberwisch in mein Zimmer geschleust und ihn in meinem Schrank versteckt, so dass ich um 22 Uhr 30 keine Probleme hatte, aus dem Haus zu kommen, ohne alle aufzuwecken, so, wie es mir bei dem Versuch, Hermine nachts für ein Gespräch in mein Zimmer zu holen, gelungen war.

Dieses Mal hörte mich keiner, als ich aus dem Fenster flog, hinaus in die Nacht. Sie empfing mich kühl und klar und all die Gedanken, die vorher durch meinen Kopf gespukt waren, die Bilder, die durch meine Sinne gegeistert waren, von Malfoy und mir und dem Duell wurden weggefegt. Ein kleines Hochgefühl kam in mir auf. Wird schon schief gehen!, sagte ich mir. Du packst das schon, Ginny! Ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass du jemandem einen Fluch aufhalst.

Ich flog ein bisschen weiter, als es das Feld war. Dort waren für einige Leute nur verwilderte Hecken und Büsche. Aber ich sah den kleinen Pfad, der zwischen dieses Gestrüpp in eine andere Welt führte.

Ich schlug mich durch die Büsche und wurde mit jedem Schritt, den ich tat, nervöser. Ich würde gleich etwas tun, was in der Zauberwelt eigentlich strengstens verboten war für Schüler. Sollte ich wirklich? Noch war genug Zeit, um umzukehren. Nein, das konnte ich nicht machen, wenn ich nicht ewig als Feigling verschrien werden wollte!

Ich kämpfte mich tapfer weiter, die Zweige, die mir ins Gesicht schlugen, spürte ich schon lange nicht mehr. Nach dem ich hier mit fünf Jahren das zweite oder dritte Mal durchgekrochen war, seit dem störten mich die Zweige nicht mehr, die einem manchmal richtig das Gesicht zerkratzen. Aber seinen Zauber hatte der Ort nie verloren. Für mich war es immer wieder etwas Besonderes hier her zu kehren.

Ich war fast da, sah schon den Mond, der über der kleinen Lichtung hing, als mich plötzlich zwei starke Arme zwischen die Büsche zogen. Ich wollte aufschreien, aber die Person hatte ihre Hand über meinen Mund gepresst. Angstvoll ließ ich mich ein paar Meter weiter in das Gebüsch ziehen. Oh nein!, dachte ich verzweifelt. Mum hat es dir doch alles erzählt, Ginny! Von den Vergewaltigern, Verbrechern...

„Nun starr nicht so ängstlich in die Dunkelheit", hörte ich eine bekannte Stimme sagen, ärgerlich und zugleich belustigt klang sie. „Ich werde dir schon nichts tun."

Die Gestalt ließ mich los und ruckartig drehte ich mich um.

„Malfoy!", rief ich wütend aus. „Wie kannst-"

„Psst!" Mit etwas verzweifelter Miene sah er mich an. Jetzt sei doch endlich still!, sagte sie.

„Warum? Außer uns ist doch hier keiner!", behauptete ich, trotzdem war es nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

Malfoy schob ein paar Zweige und Blätter beiseite und dann sah auch ich es. Besser gesagt: Sie.

Hermine und Ron saßen nur wenige Meter vor uns auf der Lichtung. Sie guckten sich fragend um und es lag auch ein wenig Angst in ihren Blicken. Sie hatten uns gehört...

„Ach, das war nichts!", sagte Ron laut und deutlich vernehmbar, wohl auch, um sich selbst ein bisschen Mut zu machen. Hermine nickte mit gerunzelter Stirn, aber auch sie ließ die Sache auf sich beruhen und so kuschelten sie und Ron sich wieder aneinander. Jetzt hörte man nichts mehr, außer einem Vogel, der irgendwo ein kleines Lied zwitscherte. Man konnte nur sehen, wie Ron zum Mond hinauf deutete und irgendetwas sagte und seine Freundin drückte sich noch ein bisschen mehr an ihn.

„Na toll!", seufzte ich im Flüsterton. „Und was nun?"

„Na was wohl?" Gereizt guckte Malfoy mich an. „Dann muss das Duell eben ausfallen. War so wie so eine blöde Idee! Natürlich kam sie von dir!"

„Halt du bloß die Klappe! Du hast dir doch auf dem Weg hier her in die Hosen gemacht, so viel Schiss hattest du!", fauchte ich ihn an.

„Aber klar!", flüsterte er sarkastisch. „Nur zu deiner Info: Du hast uns beide da verwechselt!"

„Hab ich nicht!"

„Hast du doch!"

„Hab ich nicht!"

„Wollen wir hier unsere Zeit mit kindischen Streitereien verbringen, Weasley?"

„Nur zu _deiner_ Info, _Malfoy_: Ich habe auch einen _Namen_!"

„Oh, das hätte ich wirklich nicht gedacht!"

„Ich heiße Ginny und es wäre mir sehr viel lieber, wenn du mich so nennen würdest."

„So so!" Er grinste sein typisch spöttisches Grinsen. „Die Madame wünscht es so. Ihr Wunsch sei mir Befehl!" Der Sarkasmus, von dem seine Stimme nur so triefte, war nicht zu überhören. „Wenn Madame es genehm ist, solle sie mich Draco nennen!"

„Lass das! Jetzt bist du albern!"

„Natürlich!", sagte er übertrieben höflich und wären wir keine Feinde gewesen, hätte ich jetzt wohl losgekichert. Aber wir waren nun einmal Feinde, Erzfeinde sogar und deswegen lachte ich jetzt kein bisschen, sondern sagte: „Ich verschwinde dann jetzt. Du kannst ja dem Liebespaar von hier aus zusehen, so etwas wirst du nämlich nie erleben."

Ich wollte gerade zurückkriechen, als Draco Malfoy mich am Arm festhielt. „Nein! Das geht nicht. Wir müssen warten, bis sie verschwinden. Wenn du auch nur das kleinste Geräusch von dir gibst, das ein bisschen lauter als ein Flüstern ist, sind Granger und Weasley doch sofort auf den Beinen und durchsuchen das ganze Gebüsch. Du kannst jetzt nicht weg!"

Er hatte Recht. Ich blieb also sitzen und eine Weile schwiegen wir.

„Wenn wir jetzt schon hier sind, dann kannst du mir auch erzählen, warum du und wer sonst noch immer mitgekommen sein mag, warum ihr quasi zu uns kommt.", meinte ich irgendwann leise. Malfoy tat einen kleinen Seufzer.

„Wenn du schwörst, es niemandem zu verraten.", stimmte er zu.

„Gut!", versprach ich und wunderte mich auch ein bisschen. Warum willigte er ein? „Leg los!", forderte ich ihn aber weiter auf.

„Und mit _niemanden_ meine ich niemanden, klar?", zischte er eindringlich. Ich nickte und versprach auch mir selber, es _wirklich_ nicht zu verraten. Niemandem!

„Vater hat Ärger am Hals, also müssen wir, und damit sind mein Vater, meine Mutter und ich gemeint, für eine Weile untertauchen. Und dafür ist dieses Kuhdorf perfekt geeignet. Nur leider hat er vergessen, dass ihr hier wohnt."

„Das war alles?" Verblüfft sah ich Draco an. So wie er sich benahm, könnte man doch glatt meinen, die Welt würde davon abhängen, ob sie entdeckt würden oder nicht.

„Ja, das war alles. Aber wehe dir, du rennst gleich zu deinem Daddy und erzählst ihm alles! Der würde und verpetzten und das wär's dann!"

„Tu ich schon nicht! Ich bin schließlich kein kleines Kind mehr, das bei jedem Wehwehchen zu ihrem _Daddy_, wie du so schön sagst, rennen muss!", erwiderte ich zickig. Er antwortet nichts.

„Gehen wir?", hörten Draco und ich plötzlich eine Stimme fragen. Es war die meines Bruders.

„Verdammt, die kommen hier lang!", flüsterte ich panisch.

„Wieso bist du dir da so sicher?"

„Oh, Ron kennt doch den kleinen Weg!", erklärte ich ungeduldig. „Los, wir müssen hier weg! Sonst entdeckt er uns noch."

So leise wie es eben möglich war, schlugen wir uns durch das Unterholz. Das Gebüsch wurde immer dichter, aber wir mussten weiter. Erst, nachdem wir bestimmt dreißig Meter gekrochen waren, hielt ich inne.

Es war totenstill, ich konnte nur Dracos Atem hinter mir hören, der ein bisschen schneller ging, als gewöhnlich, wegen der wilden Jagd, die wir hinter uns hatten.

Ich krabbelte zwischen den Büschen hervor und stand nun auf der leeren Lichtung. Fasziniert starrte ich auf den Rasen, auf das der Mond so silbern sein Licht warf. Es war recht lange her, seit ich das letzte Mal hier gewesen war, aber ich bemerkte, dass dieser Platz wirklich nicht an Schönheit eingebüßt hatte. Ich fühlte mich einfach wohl hier.

Nun hörte ich hinter mir auch Draco, der sich auf die Lichtung schleppte. Er war dieses Kraxeln einfach nicht gewohnt, stellte ich fest und ein wenig Schadenfreude meinerseits kam bei diesem Gedanken natürlich auf, aber ich sagte nichts, sondern ließ ihn sich umschauen.

„Hübsch", bemerkte er, aber ich hörte genau, wie viel Bewunderung er zu verbergen versuchte. Aber auch dieses Mal sagte ich nichts. Was war bloß mit mir geschehen, dass ich so friedlich aufgelegt war? Und mit ihm?

„Dann kann das Duell ja jetzt beginnen!", sagte ich, um einen kleinen Funken der alten Kampfeslust wieder zu erwecken.

Draco starrte mich an, als hätte ich sie nicht mehr alle, und dann lachte er schallend los. Ich hatte ihn nie zuvor amüsiert lachen hören. „Ich bitte dich, Ginny! Das willst du nicht wirklich machen, oder? Jetzt bist du wieder kindisch!"

War es auch kindisch, wenn man eine Gänsehaut bekam, wenn der Erzfeind, den man nun auch schon beim Namen nannte, einen selber beim Namen nannte?

Das ist alles so ungewohnt, Ginny! Deswegen bekommst du eine Gänsehaut!, beruhigte ich mich.

„Nein!", flüsterte ich. „Eigentlich nicht!"

„Jetzt hab ich aber wirklich was gehört! Da ist jemand!", hörte ich meinen Bruder rufen.

Panisch sahen Draco und ich uns an, dann rannte er los, während ich, noch völlig verdattert, auf der Lichtung stehen blieb.

„Ginny!", keuchte Ron, als er auf die mondbeschienene Lichtung kam. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich philosophiere ein bisschen", log ich schnell. Dabei warf ich heimlich einen Blick nach rechts. Dort war Draco zwischen den Büschen und Hecken verschwunden.

Verdutzt sah Ron mich an. „Du... philosophierst?", wiederholte er ungläubig. „Ähm, gut. Dann... Dann will ich dich nicht weiter stören." Und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging.

Ich hoffte nur, dass er und Draco sich nicht begegneten. Moment mal! Seit wann machte ich mir Sorgen um das Frettchen?

Fakt war: Ich stand noch eine ganze Weile an diesem schönen Ort, vielleicht kam Malfoy ja auch zurück. Eigentlich war es doch ganz nett gewesen mit ihm, oder?

Ich verbot mir solche Gedanken.

Nach einer halben Stunde aber machte auch ich mich wieder auf den Rückweg, mein Besen lag noch vor dem Hecken- und Buschmeer. So sagten Fred und George immer. Hecken- und Buschmeer, wahlweise auch Hecken- und Buschparadies. Bescheuerter Name! Ich hatte ihnen nie abgenommen, dass der ganze Name wirklich nicht zweideutig gemeint war.

Keiner bemerkte mich.

Ich fragte mich, wie Ron und Hermine es geschafft hatten, nach oben zu steigen, ohne jemanden aufzuwecken. Ich hatte keinen zweiten Besen gesehen, aber es konnte auch sein, dass ich ihn _über_sehen hatte.

Erst, als ich mich in mein Bett legte, merkte ich, wie müde ich war. Fast auf der Stelle fiel ich in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.


	6. Der Brief

Das nächste Chapter! Wollte eigentlich schon letztes Wochenende updaten, habs aber irgendwie vergessen, sorry!

Viel Spaß hoffentlich mit diesem Kapitel!

Disclamer: Nichts, außer der Handlung gehört mir. Ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.

**_Kapitel 6: Der Brief_**

Es war bereits ein paar Tage her, seit ich Draco Malfoy das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, bis er einfach verschwunden war.

Ron hatte mich nicht wieder nach dem Philosophieren gefragt, aber beim Frühstück später hatte ich ihn erwischt, wie er mir einen merkwürdigen Blick zugeworfen hatte.

Ich wachte sehr früh auf. Die Sonne war gerade dabei, ihre ersten Strahlen auf die Welt zu werfen, als etwas gegen mein Fenster klopfte. Im Halbschlaf hielt ich es als erstes für Kieselsteine, die jemand gegen mein Fenster warf. Aber sollte so etwas tun? Draco Malfoy? Nein, warum denn! Ab da hielt ich es für Regen, der gegen meine Scheibe trommelte. Aber als ich zu meinem Fenster hinsah, war da keine Spur von Regen zu sehen. Ganz im Gegenteil, der Tag schien schön und sonnig zu werden. Und da erst sah ich sie.

Es war eine Eule, die mit ihrem Schnabel gegen mein Fenster pickte und so um Einlass bat.

Verblüfft, und nun endgültig wach, stieg ich aus meinem Bett und ging zu dem Fenster

hinüber. Ich öffnete es und ließ die Eule hinein. Eine kleine Pergamentrolle war an ihr Bein geschnürt worden. _An Ginny_.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn nahm ich sie ab. Wer konnte mir denn einen Brief schicken? Hermine, die normalerweise die Einzige war, die mir während der Sommerferien mal etwas schrieb, war doch hier!

Ich entrollte den Brief und las:

_Hallo Ginny (Du legst ja so viel Wert auf deinen Namen)! _

_Wir sind in Schwierigkeiten. Ich kann nicht länger in dem Dorf wohnen, dem Mann, der uns aufgenommen hat, sind drei Untermieter zu gefährlich. Aber Vater hat gesagt, ich soll unbedingt in seiner Nähe bleiben. _

_Wärst du bitte so freundlich und nimmst mich auf? _

_Draco Malfoy (Ich lege auch viel Wert auf meinen Vornamen)!_

_Ps. Und denke ja nicht, ich bitte dich gerne! _

Ich spürte, wie mein Herz schneller schlug und versuchte ärgerlich, es zu überhören.

Ich hatte Malfoy ja versprochen, dass ich ihn nicht verriet, aber musste ich ihn deswegen gleich aufnehmen? Und warum fragte er ausgerechnet mich? Wahrscheinlich kannte er keinen anderen, dachte ich böse. Und deshalb musste _ich_ meinen Kopf hinhalten. Andererseits: Wenn ich ihn nicht aufnahm, dann flog seine Familie womöglich auf und ich wäre Schuld daran. Das wäre in einer gewissen Art und Weise doch ein gebrochenes Versprechen, oder?

Ich fügte mich meinem Schicksal, nahm ein Stück Pergament aus meiner Schultasche, die ich über die Sommerferien eigentlich kein einziges Mal auch nur anrühren wollte, und schrieb ihm zurück.

_Hallo Draco! _

_Ich nehme dich auf, allerdings nur mit Widerwillen! Du kannst heimlich bei uns wohnen. _

_Das heißt: Du musst fast den ganzen Tag im Haus bleiben und kannst höchstens einmal nachts draußen spazieren gehen. _

_Heimlich, hörst du? _

_Wenn du damit einverstanden bist, kannst du gerne... _

Gerne? Nein, nicht gerne! Schnell kritzelte ich das Wort wieder durch. Ich wollte nicht, dass Draco dachte, ich freute mich, ihn so bald wieder zu sehen.

_Wenn du damit einverstanden bist, kannst du meinetwegen_ (Ja, das klang schon besser!) _kommen. _

_Schreib mir, wann, damit ich mich darauf einstellen kann. _

_Ginny! _

Ich rollte das Pergament zusammen, schrieb in meiner krakeligsten Schrift, so, dass man es nur gerade noch lesen konnte _An Draco_ darauf und band den Brief der Eule an das Bein. Sie flog aus dem noch offen stehenden Fenster davon.

Die Sonne war nun schon fast aufgegangen. Ja, es würde ein Tag voll strahlendem Sonnenschein geben. Aber wie lange würde ich noch strahlen können? Mit Draco als Untermieter sicherlich nicht mehr lange. Das würde bestimmt kein Spaß werden, dachte ich.

Ich musste ihn die ganze Zeit versteckt halten und umsorgend, wie ein Baby. Was, wenn er mal auf die Toilette musste? Er konnte schließlich schlecht einfach aus meinem Fenster pinkeln. _Ich_ war diejenige, die ihn ungesehen dorthin lotsen musste, _ich_ war diejenige, die für ihn würde lügen müssen, _ich_ war diejenige, die Essen vom Tisch stehlen würde und das alles nur für _ihn_! Warum tat ich mir das an?

Aber jetzt war es zu spät. Der Brief war angeschickt und vielleicht auch schon angekommen. Es war schließlich höchstens eine halbe Stunde zu Fuß, allerhöchstens, und die Eule war um einiges schneller, als ein Fußgänger.

Ich konnte nicht mehr einschlafen, nachdem die Eule mit der schlechten Nachricht im Schlepptau mich aufgeweckt hatte.

Ich vertrieb mir die Zeit mit Lesen, aber um sieben Uhr früh hielt ich es nicht mehr aus und schlich nach unten in die Küche.

Hermine saß, noch völlig verschlafen und verwuschelt aussehend, am Küchentisch.

„Oh, hallo! Auch schon wach?", murmelte sie in ihren Kakaobecher hinein, den sie in den Händen hielt.

„Mhm.", war das Einzige, was ich antwortete und machte mich auch daran, mir einen schönen Becher Kakao aufzuwärmen. Danach setzte ich mich zu ihr an den Tisch.

„Auch so müde?", fragte ich nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

„Ja!" Hermine gähnte herzhaft. „Ist gestern ein bisschen später geworden."

„Was?", hakte ich nach, als ob ich es nicht schon längst wüsste.

„Ach, nichts!", winkte Hermine ab, wurde dabei aber so rot, dass wohl auch ihr sofort klar war, dass ich nun wirklich wissen müsste, dass es mehr als _nichts_ gewesen war. „Ron hat mir nur seine Lieblingsstelle gezeigt."

„Unser aller Lieblingsstelle!", verbesserte ich.

„Leben dort wilde Tiere oder so etwas?"

„Nein, wieso?" Nicht wissend, worauf sie hinauswollte, stellte ich diese Frage, aber einige Sekunden später fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Natürlich, sie meinte die Geräusche, die sie und Ron hier gehört hatten!

Hatte ihr Freund ihr nicht erzählt, dass das vermutlich ich war? Anscheinend nicht! Aber was für einen Grund hätte Ron, das nicht zu sagen?

Vielleicht schämte er sich für sein philosophierende Schwester, die nachts spazieren ging. Oder er wollte den romantischen Eindruck, von dem er glaubte, dass Hermine den von diesem Platz mitgenommen hätte, nicht zerstören, indem er erzählte, dass die kleine Schwester sie wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte.

Ich wusste es nicht genau, tippte aber auf so etwas, auch, wenn es mich eigentlich nicht groß kümmerte. Das was mich aber durchaus kümmerte, war, dass Draco Malfoy in spätestens drei Tagen, das nahm ich jedenfalls an, bei uns wohnen würde und ausgerechnet in meinem Zimmer!

Was würden die anderen eigentlich machen, wenn sie herausfanden, dass Draco bei mir wohnte?, fragte ich mich besorgt. Ihm einen Fluch aufhalsen wäre sicher noch das Freundlichste. Aber dann würde er arg in Schwierigkeiten stecken.

Nein, ich musste wirklich aufpassen, solange er sich bei uns einnistete. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich nämlich ein bisschen verantwortlich für ihn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Der Rest des Tages verlief in gewohnten Bahnen und erst am Abend kam wieder ein wenig frischer Wind herein.

Mein Zimmerfenster hatte ich den ganzen Tag offen gelassen, damit, falls die Eule zurückkam, sie nicht vergeblich an das Fenster klopfte und so vielleicht auch einem meiner Brüder, Harry oder Hermine auffallen würde.

Und als ich nach dem Abendessen in mein Zimmer kam, saß die Eule still wie eine Statue auf meinem Bett und sah mir aus ihren schwarzen, wachsamen Augen entgegen. Sie hatte den Antwortbrief dabei.

_Morgen Nacht, zwischen 24 Uhr und 2 Uhr, lass das Fenster auf, ich komme mit dem Besen! _

Diesmal kein Name, keine Anrede oder Unterschrift und trotzdem wusste ich natürlich sofort, dass der Brief von Draco war.

Er kam also morgen schon.

Und bei diesem Gedanken spürte ich in meinem Bauch tatsächlich schon wieder etwas flattern. Verdammt, was war bloß los? Ich hatte ihn nur einmal von hinten und einmal im Halbdunkeln ganz okay aussehend gefunden. Ich war doch kein bisschen in das Frettchen verknallt, das war Quatsch! Ich war es nicht und das würde auch nie passieren! So einfach war das!


	7. Draco kommt an

Und das nächste Chapter... Viel Spaß dabei...

Disclamer: Mir gehört, wie immer nichts, außer der Handlung und ich verdiene, wie immer, mit dieser Story auch kein Geld. 

**_Kapitel 7: Draco kommt an_**

Ich hatte versucht, irgendwann am Nachmittag noch einmal zu schlafen, damit ich am Abend nicht so müde wäre, schließlich kam heute Nacht Malfoy und bis er da war musste ich, wohl oder übel, wachbleiben. Sicher, ich hatte meinen Wecker auch gestellt, aber mir war das lange Aufbleiben lieber, als Draco schon am ersten Abend völlig verschlafen zu begegnen. Ich war aufgeregt, doch, schon, aber das war schließlich normal, wenn man einen neuen Untermieter bekam, oder? Das hatte nichts zu bedeuten.

Draco Malfoy kam um genau zwölf Minuten nach eins durch mein offenes Fenster geflogen. Ich spürte mein Herz lauter schlagen. Es ärgerte mich. Es hatte nicht so laut zu schlagen!

„Hallo!", begrüßte mich Draco.

„Hallo!", erwiderte ich, verlegen, dass mein Herz so schnell klopfte.

Ich nahm ihm, ohne große Worte, seinen Besen ab und stellte ihn bei mir in den Schrank und schloss diesen ab. Warum ich das tat, wusste ich selbst nichts so genau. Draco schaute mir nur dabei zu. Auch er sagte nichts.

Sein Gepäck stellte ich hinter die Tür. Das würde er für die nächste Zeit schließlich noch brauchen und hinter der Tür konnte keiner den Koffer so leicht entdecken.

Eine ganze Zeit lang standen wir unschlüssig in meinem Zimmer, während die Zeiger meines Weckers sich immer weiter fortbewegten und auf den Sonnenaufgang zustrebten.

„Wo soll ich schlafen?", fragte Draco nach einer Weile.

Natürlich hatte ich mir darüber Gedanken gemacht, aber ich war zu keinem Schluss gekommen. Mum nach einem Gästebett zu fragen, hätte nur Probleme gemacht, aber ich konnte ihm auch keines herzaubern, da ich noch minderjährig war. Ich hatte beschlossen, auf irgendeine spontane Idee zu hoffen. Aber die ließ nun, da ich sie dringend brauchte, auf sich warten.

„Ich weiß es nicht!", gestand ich.

„Was soll das heißen, du weißt es nicht? Du wusstest doch, dass ich komme! Du musst dir doch Gedanken darüber gemacht haben!", sagte er verärgert.

„Leise!", zischte ich. „Sonst weckst du das ganze Haus auf! Natürlich habe ich mir darüber Gedanken gemacht, aber was soll ich denn tun? Meine Mutter bitten, mir ein Gästebett ins Zimmer zu zaubern, weil mir ein Bett im Raum nicht genügt? Das hätte sie sofort misstrauisch gemacht!"

„Na, ich dachte, du hättest wenigstens ein Sofa. Jeder Mensch hat doch ein Sofa in seinem Raum!"

„Ich nicht!"

„Klar. Du nicht. _Du _kannst es dir nicht leisten.", sagte er spöttisch und die Wut hatte endgültig die Zügel in die Hand genommen.

„Halt die Klappe!", fauchte ich. „Wenn du mit deiner Schlafstätte auf dem Boden nicht einverstanden bist, dann kannst du gleich wieder gehen!"

„Auf dem Boden?" Halb entsetzt und halb verblüfft sah er mir direkt in die Augen. Und plötzlich kribbelte etwas in meinem Bauch. Es kribbelte!

„Ja, auf dem Boden!", wiederholte ich flüsternd und schaute schnell in eine andere Richtung.

„Ich fass es nicht!", wisperte er kopfschüttelnd. „Ich fass es nicht!"

Wir versuchten, es ihm halbwegs gemütlich zu machen, indem wir ein paar Kissen, die normalerweise in meinem Bett lagen, auf dem Boden zu einer Art Matratze legten, die Tagesdecke, die ich damals unter mein Bett gestopft hatte, statt sie darüber zu werfen, bekam er, damit ihm nicht so kalt wurde, auch wen es im Sommer ohnehin so warm war. Aber Draco wollte für den Fall der Fälle (der so wie so nie eintrat!) gerüstet sein.

Danach legten wir uns schlafen. Ich hörte schon bald seine regelmäßigen Atemzüge, es war gerade kurz nach Drei.

In dem sanften Mondlicht, das in mein Zimmer fiel, konnte ich ihn sehen. Er hatte sich auf die Seite gedreht und die Kissen rutschen bei jeder Bewegung, die er machte, bei jeder Drehung, rutschen sie ein bisschen mehr unter ihm weg.

Irgendwann, die Sonne begann schon aufzugehen, holte auch mich der Schlaf.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ich wachte davon auf, dass jemand heftig an meine Tür hämmerte.

„Ginny! Bist du schon wach?", schrie Ron und stand im nächsten Moment auch schon im Zimmer.

Verschlafen öffnete ich die Augen.

Mein erster Blick fiel auf Dracos Schlafstätte, sie war leer. Trotzdem machte sich Panik in mir breit. Wo war er? Ich betete, dass er sich gut genug versteckt hatte, damit Ron ihn nicht fand. Ich schaute mich, möglichst unauffällig, suchend um. Draco hatte es nur noch hinter die Tür zu seinem Koffer geschafft.

Mein Bruder starrte mit gerunzelter Stirn auf die Kissen. „Was soll das denn?"

„Keine Ahnung", behauptete ich. Die Sorge um Malfoy hatte mich schlagartig wach gemacht.

Ron schien mit dieser „Erklärung" keineswegs einverstanden, aber auch er schien im Moment keine bessere für dieses Phänomen zu haben, also sagte er nur lahm „Essen!", bevor er sich umdrehte, die Tür hinter ihm zu fiel und Draco erleichtert aufatmete.

„Das war knapp!", meinte er. „Ich schlage vor, du schließt dein Zimmer das nächste Mal ab."

Ich hatte keine Lust auf Streit, so früh am Morgen, also entgegnete ich nichts, sondern ließ ihn einfach stehen, als ich in die Küche ging, um zu frühstücken.

Während ich die Treppenstufen hinunterhüpfte, überlegte ich, wie ich das Essen am Besten vom Tisch und nach oben schmuggeln sollte. Ich entschied mich einfach dafür, gar nichts zu essen, sondern mir einfach ein paar Toasts zu schmieren und diese mit nach oben zu nehmen, falls ich später noch Hunger hätte.

Es klappte genau so, wie ich es geplant hatte und ich schaffte es ohne irgendwelche Probleme bis in mein Zimmer hinauf, dessen Tür ich hinter mir abschloss, so bald ich eingetreten war.

„Für dich!", sagte ich spitz und stellte das Tablett vor meinem Erzfeind auf den Boden. Waren wir eigentlich noch Feinde? Nach all dem, was bis jetzt passiert war und was vielleicht noch geschehen würde?

Ich war mir sicher, dass ich ihn nie so wie vorher würde sehen können. Ich würde ihn von nun an mit anderen Augen betrachten, als meine Geschwister und meine Eltern. Oder hatte ich schon längst damit angefangen? Ihn mit anderen Augen zu betrachten? Sah ich ihn noch so, wie vor den Sommerferien? Nein!, beantwortete ich mir diese Frage. Schon längst nicht mehr. Wann genau es angefangen hatte, konnte ich nicht sagen, ich war blind am Start vorbeigerauscht.

Das letzte Toast (ich hatte ihm drei gebracht) ließ er übrig.

„Kannst du haben! Ich habe keinen Hunger mehr.", erklärte er mir.

Ich nahm es an, ohne mich zu bedanken. Ich fand, eher hatte er mir danken, als ich ihm.

„Und was machst du jetzt?", fragte er, als ich aufgegessen hatte.

Ich zuckte mit en Achseln. „Ich weiß noch nicht. Vielleicht spiele ich Quidditch mit meinen Brüdern, Harry und Hermine oder gehe draußen ein bisschen spazieren. So etwas in der Art.", erzählte ich Draco.

Ich würde definitiv nicht Quidditch spielen, dachte ich, als ich das Brett zurück in die Küche brachte. Ich wusste, dass Fred, George, Ron und sogar Percy von Mum dazu verdonnert waren, den Garten zu entgnomen und auch Harry und Hermine wollten helfen, das hatte ich noch mitgekriegt, während ich Malfoy die Toasts geschmiert hatte.

Aber ich hatte keine Lust, den Tag mit Draco Malfoy auf einem Zimmer zu verbringen. Eine Nacht reichte mir, besonders, weil es eine schlaflose gewesen war.

Ich ging spazieren. Ich ging an dem Feld vorbei und schlug mich durch die Büsche zu meinem Lieblingsplatz durch.

Ich ließ mir Zeit bei dem Weg. Eile hatte ich keine.

Ich legte mich auf den Rasen und schloss die Augen und ließ mein Gesicht von der Sonne bescheinen und tat einfach mal nichts. Nichts, außer mich zu entspannen. Die letzten Tage waren anstrengend gewesen und die Nacht erst Recht. Ich hatte ein wenig Entspannung verdient.

Erst als ich die Augen wieder aufschlug, merkte ich, dass ich eingeschlafen war. Ich hoffte, dass ich nicht allzu lange geschlafen hatte, so dass meine ganze Familie inzwischen nach mir suchte.

Ich trat schnell den Rückweg zum Fuchsbau an. Auf halber Strecke kam mir Hermine entgegen. Sie schrie auf, als sie mich erblickte und lief auf mich zu. „Ginny, wo warst du denn?", rief sie völlig aufgelöst. „Wir haben schon überall nachgeguckt, wo du sein könntest!."

Ich antwortete ihr nicht, ich hatte keine Lust, mich zu erklären und das, was ich getan hatte.

„Ist alles okay?", keuchte Hermine besorgt, als ich nichts erwiderte. Ich nickte und fragte mich gleichzeitig, ob das wahr war.

War alles okay? Nein, eigentlich war gar nichts okay. Mein Erzfeind wohnte bei mir. Oder zumindestens der, der mal mein Erzfeind war. Als richtige Feinde konnte man uns nicht mehr bezeichnen, denn dann hätte ich ihn schon längst verraten.

Was hielt mich eigentlich davon ab? Das Versprechen, dass ich Draco gegeben hatte? Es konnte mir egal sein, wenn er mein Feind war. Aber es war mir nicht egal. Es war mir nicht egal!

Ich verschwand sofort in meinem Zimmer, während Hermine loslief, um Mum Bescheid zu geben, dass die vermisste Ginny wieder aufgetaucht war. Ich wartete nicht auf sie.

Ich wollte die Tür zu meinem Zimmer öffnen, aber sie war abgeschlossen.

Richtig! Draco musste sie abgeschlossen haben, damit niemand überraschenderweise hereinplatzen konnte!, fiel es mir ein.

Vorsichtig sah ich mich um, aber ich konnte niemanden entdecken. Alle schienen auf der Suche nach mir zu sein und mussten nun erst einmal wieder „eingesammelt" werden. Ich klopfte sacht an die Tür. „Ich bin's, Ginny!", flüsterte ich und hoffte, dass er es hörte. Er tat es. Ein paar Sekunden später wurde der Schlüssel im Schloss umgedreht und die Tür geöffnet. Er schloss sie hinter mir sofort wieder ab.

In meinem Zimmer herrschte Dämmerlicht, Malfoy hatte die Gardinen zugezogen. Sie waren lila, das hatte ich so gewollt. Ich fragte ihn nicht, wieso er die Vorhänge zugezogen hatte, ich konnte es mir denken. So war er nicht so leicht zu entdecken. Niemand konnte ihn zufällig sehen.

Überhaupt: Ich fand selber, dass ich ungewöhnlich schweigsam war, aber ich hatte einfach keine Lust zu reden. Keine Lust auf Wörter und Sätze, Silben und Erklärungen, Fragen und Antworten.

„Wo warst du? Sie suchen dich schon eine ganze Zeit lang!", fragte er.

„An meinem Lieblingsplatz", erwiderte ich knapp.

Draco fragte nichts weiter, er schien zu spüren, wie ich mich fühlte.

Ich legte mich auf mein Bett und sah dorthin, wo man normalerweise die Wiesen, ein paar Felder und in weiter Ferne ein paar Häuser sah. Heute konnte man nichts sehen, außer dem lila Stoff.

Ich fühlte mich müde und erschöpft, obwohl ich gerade erst geschlafen hatte. Ich nahm an, dass es daran lag, dass ich zu lange in der Sonne verweilt hatte. Ich hoffte, dass ich nicht krank werden würde. Das würde es noch schwerer machen Dracos Anwesenheit geheim zu halten.


	8. Ginny ist krank

Und das nächste Kapitel..! Viel Spaß dabei!

Disclamer: Mir gehört nicht außer der Handlung. Ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.

**_Kapitel 8: Ginny ist krank_**

Ich _wurde_ krank.

In der Nacht bekam ich Fieber, mir war so heiß, dass ich nicht mehr richtig schlafen konnte und nur ab und zu in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel, der durch und durch von Albträumen getränkt war. Ich hatte Kopfschmerzen, wahnsinnige Kopfschmerzen und meine Augen taten weh –das war mir noch nie passiert.

Ich erzählte Malfoy nicht, wie schlecht es mir ging, aber er schien es zu spüren. Die Wasserflasche, die ich ihm gestern schon bereitgestellt hatte, öffnete er nun, goss sie über eine Ecke der Tagesdecke und legte sie mir, so gut es eben ging, auf die Stirn.

Mir ging es immer schlechter und ich sagte noch nicht einmal Danke, obwohl das wohl wirklich angebracht war. Er fühlte meine Stirn und die Berührung jagte wie ein Blitz durch meinen Körper. Was hatte ich bloß für einen Körper? Warum reagierte er immer so heftig auf Draco?

Als das Fieber weiter stieg, flüsterte ich: „Ich muss Mum Bescheid sagen. Sie weiß bestimmt, was zu tun ist."

„Nein!", wisperte mein ehemaliger Erzfeind energisch. „Das kannst du nicht machen. Dann werde ich entdeckt."

„Dann musst du eben abhauen!", knurrte ich, aber ich meinte es nicht so. „Auf jeden Fall kann das so nicht weitergehen.", sagte ich leise. Und plötzlich merkte ich, wie eine Träne mir über die Wange rann. Ich weinte fast nie, wirklich, fast _nie_. Aber diese Situation war so verzwickt und aussichtslos und mir ging es so schlecht, dass ich es dieses Mal tat. Ich weinte. Peinlich berührt sah Draco in eine andere Richtung, aber ignorieren konnte er es nicht.

Plötzlich fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Hermine!", triumphierte ich leise. „Wir können Hermine einweihen."

„Schlammblut Granger? Niemals! Sie wird mich verraten, sie hasst mich!"

„Ich hab dich auch nicht verraten!", gab ich zu bedenken, aber innerlich betete ich, dass das nicht zu einem erneuten Streit ausarten würde. So schwach, wie ich mich jetzt fühlte, konnte ich das echt nicht auch noch zusätzlich gebrauchen.

„Gut, hol sie. Ich will schließlich nicht Schuld sein, wenn du verreckst!"

Ich versuchte aufzustehen, durch das Zimmer zur Tür zu gelangen. Meine Beine zitterten, mir wurde fast schwarz vor Augen. Kraftlos ließ ich mich auf den Boden sinken, bevor ich ohnmächtig zusammenklappen würde.

„Ruf nach ihr!", sagte Malfoy sanft. So sanft, dass ich schon wieder eine Gänsehaut bekam und mir noch schwindeliger wurde, als mir ohnehin schon war.

„Hermine!", wollte ich laut schreien, aber es war nicht mehr, als ein bebendes, dünnes Rufen, was da aus meinem Mund kam. Ich konnte Hermine nicht rufen! Was sollte denn nun passieren? Schon wieder spürte ich einen dicken Kloß in meinem Hals, die Tränen in meinen Augenwinkeln.

„Okay, ich versuch's!", seufzte Draco. „HERMINE!", brüllte er mit verstellter Stimme. Ich hoffte sehnlichst, die anderen würden glauben ich sei diejenige, die da durch das ganze Haus schrie.

Ich hörte jemanden eilig die Treppe herunterkommen und schon klopfte es an die Tür.

„Ginny?"

Draco Malfoy schloss die Tür auf und ließ sie herein, dann schloss er wieder ab.

Sprachlos starrte meine Freundin von mir zu Malfoy. „Was…? Was ist hier los?"

„Draco, erklär es ihr!", bat ich meinen Freund-Feind.

„Ich wohne erst seit einem Tag hier in Ginnys Zimmer, weil mein Dad in Schwierigkeiten ist. Mehr musst du nicht wissen! Und wehe dir, du verrätst es irgendjemandem, ist das klar?" Drohend sah er auf seine Feindin herab, die schon empört etwas erwidern wollte, als ich mit matter Stimme sagte: „Bitte, Hermine!"

Sie schnappte nach Luft, hörte aber nun weiter zu.

„Ginny ist krank geworden. Ich kann mich nicht um sie kümmern, ohne dass ich entdeckt werden würde. Ginny meinte, du würdest uns helfen. Was ist, tust du's?"

„Natürlich!", entgegnete meine Freundin. „Und ich werde ihr zuliebe auch nichts verraten, auch wenn ich nicht verstehe, warum sie dich hier wohnen lässt."

Ich sah, wie Draco erleichtert aufatmete und das tat auch ich. Bis zuletzt hatte ich ein bisschen gezweifelt, aber nun war ich unendlich froh, so dass der Schmerz für einige Sekunden sogar ganz verschwand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In den nächsten Tagen kümmerte sich Hermine sehr gut um mich: Sie gab mir ausreichend Essen (und sogar ihrem Erzfeind brachte sie auf meine Bitte hin etwas mit), machte mir kühle Umschläge und so langsam ging es mir wieder etwas besser.

Draco versuchte auch, so gut er konnte, behilflich zu sein. Wenn ich nicht gerade schlief, unterhielt er sich mit mir, manchmal spielte er auch den Entertainer, auch wenn ich nicht gerade behaupten konnte, dass er der geborene Komiker war: Süß fand ich es trotzdem!

Wir lernten uns besser kennen, sprachen über alles Mögliche. Außer über unsere Familien. Sie waren ein Tabuthema in der Welt, die wir uns hier aufgebaut hatten, in meinem Zimmer, hinter den lila Vorhängen.

Er war nett, ja, das war er, auch, wenn man sich das vielleicht gar nicht vorstellen konnte und, im Falle von meinen Brüdern und Harry, wollte. Selbst Hermine verstand mich, glaube ich, nicht. Ich konnte zwar nicht mit ihr darüber reden, weil Malfoy ja die ganze Zeit anwesend war, aber ich spürte es.

Sie und er stritten nicht miteinander, sie schwiegen. Sie schwiegen sich kalt an. Die Stimmung veränderte sich, sobald Hermine den Raum betrat und die beiden Feinde zusammen in einem waren. Sie wurde frostig, frostig wie Eis.

Nach ein paar Tagen war ich wieder auf den Beinen.

Manchmal stand Mum besorgt vor der Tür. „Ginny, ich kann mich doch um dich kümmern, wieso musst du ausgerechnet Hermine mit so etwas belasten? Sie ist doch unser Gast!"

Ich antwortete ihr nie und Hermine versicherte meiner Mutter immer wieder, dass sie das doch gerne machte, aber ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Mum immer misstrauischer wurde. Erst mein großer Appetit (es mussten eben zwei Leute von dem Essen leben!) und dann weigerte ich mich, sie in mein Zimmer zu lassen, obwohl ich krank war. Ich war mir sicher, dass sie nicht wusste, dass ich einen Untermieter hatte, aber sie würde in nächster Zeit bestimmt doppelt vorsichtig sein. Ich musste aufpassen.

Auf jeden Fall wurde ich recht schnell wieder gesund und ging das erste Mal nach drei Tagen wieder zum Familienabendessen.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich irgendetwas von der Mahlzeit mit nach oben schleppen sollte, ohne Mum nicht weiter misstrauisch zu machen. Ich überleg mir morgen etwas, beschloss ich. Aber nicht heute. Heute musste ich zusammen mit meiner Familie essen. Und höchstwahrscheinlich würde es ein Spießrutenlauf aus lauter schrecklichen, unangenehmen Fragen werden, die ich mit Lügen beantworten müsste.

Es war totenstill, als ich die Treppe hinunterging. Alle schauten mich an, als wäre ich ein Gespenst. Wahrscheinlich war ich inzwischen so etwas wie ein Geist für sie, so selten, wie sie mich in den letzten Tagen zu Gesicht bekommen hatten.

Dad erwachte als erstes aus seiner Starre(neben Hermine natürlich, die gar nicht erst in diese verfallen war). Er räusperte sich.

„Ginny-Schatz! Schön, dass es dir besser geht!", sagte er mit heiserer Stimme.

Ich setzte mich an den freien Platz zwischen Harry und Fred.

Das ganze Essen verlief recht... künstlich. Ja, so könnte man es nennen. Alle benahmen sich so steif wie Puppen oder eine wirklich sehr vornehme Gesellschaft im 18. Jahrhundert. Es war so gestelzt, so unecht, dass ich mich schnell wieder nach oben verabschiedete.

Es war kein Spießrutenlauf gewesen, sondern schlimmer. Was hatte Mum ihren Kindern, Mann und Gästen erzählt, dass sie sich so in meiner Gegenwart benahmen? Dass sie mich nicht mit Fragen bestürmten, Antworten regelrecht forderten? Dass sie nach der Butter nicht fast schrien? Nein, sie baten danach, sie übten höfliche Floskeln, sie fragten nichts, sie forderten nichts von mir. Was war geschehen? Welche Geschichte war ihnen erzählt worden? Was war passiert?

Diese Fragen quälten mich, als ich die Treppe hochstieg und schließlich meine Zimmertür passierte. Ich drückte die Klinke herunter und zu meiner Überraschung sprang die Tür auf. Und zu meinem Entsetzten musste ich feststellen, dass Draco nicht da war. Draco war verschwunden!


	9. In der Abenddämmerung

Ein neues Chapter von der Stpry! Bitteschön! Ein Review wäre natürlich nett, aber ich hab's inzwischen aufgegeben, darum zu betteln

Disclamer: Wie immer gehört mir nichts außer die Handlung und ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.

* * *

**_Kapitel 9: In der Abenddämmerung_**

Meine Augen suchten nach einer Spur von ihm, aber nur der Wind blähte die offenen Gardinen. Keine Spur von ihm. Verdammt! Wo war er?

In blinder Panik rannte ich die Treppen hinunter. Ich wollte durch die Küche und nach draußen stürmen, aber dort stand Mum und überwachte den magischen Abwasch. Ich konnte nicht an ihr vorbei. Sie war schon misstrauisch genug.

Verzweifelt sah ich mich nach einer anderen Fluchtmöglichkeit um. Das Wohnzimmer war leer, noch nicht einmal Dad saß darin, vielleicht war er in Mums und seinem Schlafzimmer.

Schnell öffnete ich das Fenster, kletterte aus dem Haus und rannte los.

Wo konnte Draco sein? Richtung Dorf oder weiter auf das Land hinaus? Ich sah eine kleine Gestalt auf dem Weg, sie schien nur langsam voranzukommen. Ich entschied mich für diese Richtung und lief los.

Je näher ich der Gestalt kam, desto unsicherer wurde ich. Sie hatte zwar sein blondes Haar und auch die Größe konnte so ungefähr stimmen, aber Malfoy humpelte doch nicht!

Er war es. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht hinkte er den Weg entlang und bemerkte mich erst, als ich ihn, atemlos von dem Lauf, begrüßte: „Hallo!"

Überrascht sah er mich an, ich wandte den Blick ab, wollte nicht wieder in seine Augen schauen, die mein Herz so klopfen ließen.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er verblüfft und gleichzeitig ärgerlich und abweisend.

„Das Gleiche könnte ich dich fragen!", entgegnete ich. „Was machst _du_ hier?"

„Vater hat mir einen Brief geschickt, ich soll heute zu ihm kommen und genau das will ich jetzt tun."

„Herrchen singt, Hündchen springt!", sagte ich spöttisch. Es war doch nicht zu glauben! Andererseits: Hätte ich meinen Vater nicht besuchen wollen (auch wenn man sich bei Dracos Vater ja nun wirklich nicht sicher sein konnte, ob er wollte, dass sein Sohn ihn besuchte oder ob er schon wieder irgendendeinen gemeinen Plan hatte, zu deren Ausführung er sein Kind brauchte)? Na ja, vielleicht war Malfoys Vater ja privat auch ganz nett, auch wenn ich mir das nicht vorstellen konnte. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte ich mir ja noch nicht einmal vorstellen können, dass Malfoy selbst sehr nett sein konnte.

Er erwiderte nichts auf meine Bemerkung, sondern biss die Zähne zusammen und kämpfte weiter um das Vorankommen.

„Was hast du gemacht?", fragte ich ihn und deutete auf sein Bein.

„Du bist schuld!", erklärte er mir bissig. „Hättest du meinen Besen nicht weggesperrt, hätte ich nicht aus dem Fenster springen müssen."

„Bitte?" Entgeistert sah ich meinen Feind oder Freund oder was auch immer er war an. „Du bist aus meinem Fenster gesprungen?"

„Ja! Ungünstig aufgekommen leider auch!", knurrte er wütend.

Daher also seine Verletzung. Bei mir hielt sich merkwürdigerweise die Schadenfreude ziemlich in Grenzen, ja, ich war eher besorgt.

„Zeig doch mal!", bat ich Draco und hielt ihn an der Schulter fest, damit er stehen blieb.

„Lass mich!", fauchte er und wollte meine Hand abschütteln. Aber ich drehte ihn energisch zu mir um und drückte ihn an dem Wegrand in das Gras. Wortlos befühlte ich seinen Knöchel, er schien ein wenig geschwollen zu sein. „Damit kannst du auf keinen Fall bis ins Dorf hinunter laufen!", stellte ich fest.

„Quatsch!", sagte Malfoy ärgerlich. „Ich kann problemlos laufen! Guck! Au!"

„Höre ich ja!", spottete ich. „Warum hast du nicht einfach gewartet, bis das Essen vorbei war. Dann hätte ich dir den Schrank aufschließen können."

„Und einer deiner Brüder hätte mich aus dem Fenster fliegen sehen, nein danke!"

„Du hättest eben ein bisschen warten müssen!"

„Bis sie alle schlafen, was? Dann wär's bestimmt schon Mitternacht gewesen!"

„Auf jeden Fall war deine Aktion totaler Leichtsinn!"

„Vielleicht", gab Draco schließlich leise zu. „Aber du hättest an meiner Stelle deinen Vater auch sehen wollen."

„Mein Dad ist aber auch nicht wie deiner!"

„Vater ist schon in Ordnung!", rief er zornig. Auf seinen Vater ließ er also nichts kommen! Es wäre sinnlos, weiter mit ihm zu streiten, deshalb erwiderte ich nichts, sondern überlegte statt dessen, was wir nun machen konnten.

„Zurück nach Hause können wir nicht! Wir müssten bis Mitternacht oder sogar noch länger warten, bis wir unsere Sauberwischs aus der Besenkammer holen und nach oben fliegen könnten. Und dazu habe ich keine Lust!"

„Hast du denn einen besseren Vorschlag?", fragte Draco Malfoy gereizt.

„Wir könnten zu meinem Lieblingsplatz gehen und dort schlafen. Der ist garantiert ungestört! Ron und Hermine treffen wir dort sicherlich nicht noch einmal an und die Zwillinge gehen auch nicht oft hin."

„Na gut!", gab er nach. „Wenn ich es dorthin schaffe, dann schlafen wir dort."

Ich stütze meinen Untermieter den ganzen Weg. Er war recht lang. An unserem Haus vorbei gingen wir durch das Feld gegenüber, dort konnte man uns nicht sehen, so hoch stand das Korn. Wir schafften es zu dem Platz. Allerdings schaffte Draco es mehr schlecht als recht und er legte sich ziemlich erschöpft auf den Rasen. Ich legte mich einen Meter entfernt von ihm.

Es war eine ziemlich kalte Nacht für den Juli und ich fröstelte leicht. Draco beobachtete mich, das machte mich zusätzlich nervös.

„Komm her!", seufzte er schließlich und machte sich daran, seinen Umhang auszuziehen. Unter ihm trug er eine schwarze Jeans und ein weißes Hemd. Wie ein ganz braver Junge, schoss es mir durch den Kopf, aber ich sagte nichts. Er sah ja auch nicht schlecht darin aus.

Ich kroch zu ihm und er warf den Umhang über uns. Ich musste nah an ihn rücken, damit dieser auch mich bedeckte und ich nicht mehr so doll fror. Sehr nah. Ich konnte die Wärme spüren, die von Dracos Körper ausging, konnte seinen Atem auf meinem Nacken spüren. Und auf einmal wollte ich, dass er mich hielt, fest in seinen Armen hielt, bis ich eingeschlafen war und noch länger.

Ich versuchte, das Gefühl zu ignorieren, aber es klappte so überhaupt nicht, dass ich es nach kurzer Zeit aufgab.

Es kribbelte in meinem Bauch, ein angenehmes Kribbeln und ich bekam eine Gänsehaut, überall. Draco schien das zu sehen.

„Ist dir immer noch kalt?", fragte er leise und ich konnte spüren, wie er die Worte auf meinen Nacken hauchte. Ich nickte, auch wenn es nicht stimmte. Das Erhoffte trat ein: Draco schlang die Arme um meine Taille und ich kuschelte mich fest an ihn. Ich schlief schnell ein und zum ersten Mal, seit Tagen, auch wieder richtig gut.

* * *

Es war noch ziemlich früh, als ich mutterseelenallein auf der kleinen Lichtung erwachte. Wo war Malfoy denn jetzt schon wieder?, dachte ich entnervt und gleichzeitig ein bisschen besorgt.

Doch ein paar Minuten später konnte ich schon wieder lächeln: Nämlich als Draco mit einem Laib Brot, einer Wasserflasche und einem kleinen Blumensträußchen aus Gänseblümchen und Löwenzahn vor mir stand.

„Danke!", sagte ich überrascht.

Draco wurde rot. „Kein Problem. Hab ich auf dem Weg in das Dorf gepflückt. Ich war einkaufen."

„Mit _deinem _Knöchel?", fragte ich entsetzt.

„Halb so schlimm!", beruhigte er mich. „Es ging ganz gut damit."

Wir aßen das Brot so, wie es war. Trockenes Brot und Wasser –Eine Gefängnismalhzeit, trotzdem: Mit Draco zusammen war es die Schönste der Welt. Ich fühlte mich frei und glücklich.

Wie Verliebte das eben tun!, dachte ich. Verliebt? War ich wirklich verliebt? Ich sah Draco aus den Augenwinkeln an und die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch wisperten mir ein _Eindeutig_ zu. Ich war verliebt. Verliebt in Draco Malfoy! Ich konnte es selbst nicht richtig glauben, aber die Zeichen waren so eindeutig, dass ich mir selber nichts mehr einreden konnte. Verliebt!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wir schlichen uns an den Fuchsbau heran. Er lag leer und einsam da.

Ich vermutete, dass Mum die Familie mal wieder zu einem Ausflug gezwungen hatte. Oder sie suchten mich wieder überall. Unser Glück: Wir kamen ungesehen ins Haus hinein.

Allerdings mussten wir den umständlichen Weg wählen, da die Haustür abgeschlossen worden war. Aber auf den Besen kamen wir heil oben an.

Und dann frühstückten wir erst einmal richtig. Es war ein Risiko, aber Mutter Fortuna schien heute auf unserer Seite zu sein: Es erwischte uns niemand.

Über den letzten Abend sprach keiner von uns.


	10. Lass es Liebe sein

Ähm ja.. Neues Chater. Ein paar Reviews wären sehr nett.

Disclamer: Wie immer gehört mir nichts, außer die Handlung dieser Geschichte, mit der ich übrigens auch kein Geld verdiene.

* * *

**_Kapitel 10: Lass es Liebe sein..._**

Nach dem Frühstück ging Draco wieder in mein Zimmer und schloss sich dort ein. Ich wartete auf den Rest meiner Familie.

Erst gegen Abend kamen sie eingetrudelt. Dad, Fred und George trugen die Rucksäcke und ich sah bei einem noch den Zipfel unserer großen Picknickdecke rausgucken. Sie hatten also einen Ausflug gemacht. Ich war froh, dass sie kamen –ein wenig Ablenkung konnte ich gut gebrauchen.

Und meine Familie behandelte mich wieder ganz normal –darüber war ich am Allerfrohsten. Aber ich habe bis heute nicht herausgefunden, warum sie sich beim Abendessen so merkwürdig verhalten hatten.

Den ganzen Nachmittag hatte ich an Draco gedacht, mich aber nicht getraut, zu ihm hoch zu gehen. In meinem jetzigen Zustand würde ich doch nur Quatsch reden –und dann wäre mein halbwegs guter Eindruck (den er hoffentlich von mir hatte) futsch gewesen. Also ließ ich es lieber und half meiner Familie nun beim Auspacken der Sachen.

„Ich habe an deine Zimmertür geklopft, aber du hast noch geschlafen! Den Zettel hast du doch sicher gefunden, oder?", rief mir Mum in dem ganzen Trubel zu.

„Welchen Zettel?", fragte ich und versuchte mich an irgendeinen zu erinnern. Hatte ich einen Zettel gesehen?

„Guck mal ins Wohnzimmer!", sagte meine Mutter.

Tatsächlich! Dort, auf dem Tisch, lag ein kleiner, gelber Zettel.

_Wir machen einen Ausflug!_

_Du warst nicht wach zu kriegen! _

_Mach dir nichts draus, Ginny-Schatz!_

_Mum!_

Ich war nicht im Wohnzimmer gewesen, also hatte ich diese Nachricht auch nicht gefunden.

Pech gehabt!, dachte ich. Du hast auch eine sehr schöne Zeit gehabt, Ginny! Mit Draco.

Bei dem Gedanken an ihn fing mein Herz schon wieder an, schneller zu schlagen. Verliebt in den Erzfeind! Im Grunde genommen war es lächerlich, aber das Schicksal wollte es so. Ob Draco auch in mich verliebt war? Ich konnte ihn nicht einschätzen.

Ich schmierte mir beim Abendessen nur wieder ein paar Brote, erklärte, ich hätte im Moment keinen Hunger, dann würde ich eben später essen, die paar Brote dürften reichen und ging auf mein Zimmer, wo Draco schon sehnsüchtig auf etwas Nahrung wartete. Wir teilten uns die Stullen.

* * *

Es war spät. Bestimmt schon fast Mitternacht, so lange hatten Draco und ich noch geredet. Man konnte wirklich gut mit ihm über alles Mögliche sprechen –selbst, wenn man verliebt war. 

„Ich lese noch etwas!", beschloss ich schließlich, als uns die Gesprächsthemen ausgingen.

„Mach das!", meinte Malfoy nur und legte sich auf sein Kissenbett. Er lag mit dem Rücken zu mir, er schlief immer in seinen Boxershorts. Bisher hatte ich das gar nicht so richtig wahrgenommen, aber nun... Mir wurde heiß und ich spürte, wie mir das Blut in den Kopf schoss, als ich ihn da so halbnackt daliegen sah. Schnell starrte ich wieder auf mein Buch. Doch die Worte ergaben keinen richtigen Sinn mehr.

„Kann ich bei dir schlafen?", fragte Malfoy.

„Was?" Ich versuchte, halbwegs entrüstet auszusehen.

„Wir lagen zusammen unter einem Umhang, ich wird dich schon nicht... Bitte, Ginny, der Boden ist wirklich ungemütlich!", flehte er.

„Na gut!", brummte ich und mein Herz erreichte seine Rekordzahl: Mindestens eine Million Schläge in der Sekunde!

Er stand auf und kam in mein Bett und unter die Decke gekrochen. Ich las weiter und probierte mich an äußerster Ignoranz, spürte aber, wie er mich beobachtete. Jede Bewegung, jedes Umblättern der Seite verfolgte er mit, deren Inhalt nicht in meinen Kopf wollte. Irgendwann konnte ich nicht mehr anders: Ich sah ihn an, in seine grauen Augen. Fast schien ich darin zu versinken und plötzlich nahm er das Buch, packte es auf seiner Seite auf die Holzdielen und strich mir sanft über die Wange. Unsere Münder kamen sich immer näher und dann küssten wir uns. Am Anfang begann es zart, vorsichtig. Unser Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher und ich fühlte, wie sich seine Hand unter mein Nachthemd schob.

* * *

Die Sonne stand schon relativ hoch am Himmel, als ich erwachte. 

Ich rief mir die letzte Nacht in mein Gewissen. Sie war wunderschön gewesen.

Ich stand auf, Draco schlief noch und ich ließ ihn weiterschlafen, und machte mich erst einmal daran, mein Nachthemd anzuziehen –Schließlich konnte ich schlecht nackt in die Küche kommen, um etwas zu frühstücken.

Nur noch Percy saß verschlafen am Frühstückstisch.

„ Guten Morgen!", rief ich ihm gut gelaunt zu.

„Morgen!", murmelte mein Bruder. Er war das, was man einen Morgenmuffel nannte. Ja, das war genau das richtige Wort, um ihn zu beschreiben. Morgenmuffel. Mir ging es normalerweise nicht immer viel besser, aber heute –heute ging es mir besonders gut.

Es war mein erstes Mal gewesen. Man las und hörte so allerhand darüber, aber ich hatte nie gewusst, ob ich das wirklich glauben sollte, oder ob es alles erstunken und erlogen war. _Mein _erstes Mal war wunderschön gewesen. Ich hatte zwar bis jetzt viel geflirtet, den ein oder anderen Freund gehabt und manchmal auch heftig geknutscht, aber viele weiter war ich noch nie gegangen. Und jetzt war ich unendlich glücklich.

Ich aß ein Brötchen, ein anderes nahm ich für Draco mit nach oben.

Vor meiner Tür hatte sich eine ganze Schar von Leuten versammelt: Mum, Fred und George, Ron und auch Hermine. Sie sah mir entgegen mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid und Erschrockenheit.

Ich ahnte, was passiert war, stellte das Brötchen einfach auf der Treppe ab, drängelte mich durch die Menge, vorbei an meinen Geschwistern, Eltern und Harry, die mich alle geschockt anstarrten.

Draco saß mit nacktem Oberkörper auf meinem Bettrand, ein Hauch Rosa war über seine Wangen gezogen. Aber größer war die Erschrockenheit darüber, dass man ihn entdeckt hatte.

„Ginny! Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte meine Mutter mit bebender Stimmung. Sie rang sichtlich um Fassung.

Für mich war es, als stürzte eine Welt ein. Und ich war Schuld. Ich hatte vergessen, die Tür hinter mir abzuschließen. Ich hatte ihn verraten, auch, wenn es nur aus Versehen war. Ich war so eine verdammte Idiotin! Was hatte ich nur getan?

Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Dass Draco mich erpresst und sich so Eintritt in mein Zimmer verschafft hatte? Es wäre eine Lüge gewesen. Und das konnte ich ihm nicht antun, dazu war ich viel zu verknallt in ihn. Ich blieb stumm.

„Ich wusste ja, dass da irgendetwas im Busch ist. Aber mit dem da?" Erbost blickte sie von Malfoy zu mir.

„Na los, sag schon was, Frettchen, oder hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?", höhnte George. Ja, es hatte ihm ganz offensichtlich die Sprache verschlagen.

„Lass ihn!", sagte ich, aber ich selbst hörte, wie sehr meine Stimme zitterte. Die Wut und Enttäuschung und auch die Angst hatten sich in meinem Herzen eingenistet. Er war entdeckt. Entdeckt, entdeckt, entdeckt!

„Warum verteidigst du ihn, Ginny?", wollte Ron wütend wissen. „Er ist ein verdammter Bastard!"

„Ist er nicht!", schrie ich mit schriller Stimme.

„Wenn du nicht gleich verschwindest, Malfoy, und unsere Schwester in Ruhe lässt, dann geht's dir an den Kragen!", drohte Fred, er ging nicht weiter auf meine Worte ein.

„Haut ab!", brüllte ich. „Haut alle ab!"

Sprachlos sah eine Familie mich an, ich schlug ihnen die Tür vor der Nase zu. Die Stille in meinem Raum war unendlich. Sie war so drückend, dass es mir die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Draco zog sich weiter an, packte seine Sachen in den kleinen Koffer, den er mitgehabt hatte und den ich hinter der Tür versteckt hatte und dann stand er vor mir.

„Wir werden schon einen Weg finden!", flüsterte er.

Er sah mir tief in die Augen und hoffte, dass er Recht behielt. Und dann küssten wir uns –wahrscheinlich das letzte Mal in diesen Ferien. Wir küssten uns lange. Irgendwann kam Ron herein und Draco wollte mich schnell loslassen, aber ich hielt ihn fest. Sollte Ron doch alles sehen, sollte er doch!

„Bis bald. Hoffentlich.", sagte Malfoy.

„Hoffentlich nicht!", sagte Ron sauer.

Die Tür fiel hinter ihm und meinem Freund ins Schloss, da fiel mir der Besen ein. Ich schloss ihn schnell aus meinem Schrank und rannte damit die Treppe hinunter.

Er war gerade aus der Tür hinausgegangen.

Ich wollte ihm folgen, aber George riss mir ungeduldig den Nimbus aus der Hand und rannte selber damit los.

Warum wollten sie mich alle von ihm fernhalten? Warum gönnten sie mir diesen letzten Augenblick nicht? Warum?, schoss es mir immer wieder durch den Kopf. Unsere Familien waren zwar verfeindet, aber war es da nicht gut, wenn endlich zwei den ersten Schritt taten und sich versöhnten, ja, sogar verliebten? War das denn nicht schön?

Ich kam mir vor wie Julia. Julia und Romeo hatten sich auch nicht lieben dürfen. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass Dracos und mein Schicksal nicht eben so tragisch endete. Nämlich mit dem Tod.

Wir würden gegen die kämpfen, die uns auseinander haben wollten, nahm ich mir vor. Wir würden kämpfen!

Oh, Draco, warum musste ich so dumm sein und vergessen, die Tür abzuschließen?

Es hätte so ein schöner Tag werden können.


	11. So bitter

Das nächste Chapter...

Disclamer: Wie immer gehört mir nichts, außer die Handlung. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

* * *

**_Kapitel 11: So bitter..._**

Ich wollte heulen, schreien! Aber aus meinem Mund kam kein Ton. Ich war erstarrt. Selbst das Weinen gelang mir nicht, so sehr ich mich auch anstrengte. Ich war wie betäubt. Keine Träne, kein Wort. Ich lief durch die Gegend, als wäre ich in einer ganz anderen Welt, ich nahm nichts um mich herum richtig wahr, blockte alle Versuche, irgendwie mit mir in Kontakt zu kommen ab, ich hatte keinen Hunger und ging früh zu Bett.

Erst am nächsten Tag kamen die Gefühle wieder. Mit voller Wucht.

Ich wachte morgens auf und war wütend. Ich war total wütend. Sie hatten mir Draco weggenommen! Das würden sie büßen!

Ich kam die Treppe heruntergepoltert. Die ganze Familie schaute mich erst kurz an, dann wieder weg.

„Hallo Ginny!", begrüßte mich Mum mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. „Setz dich doch! Möchtest du ein oder zwei Spiegeleier?"

„Eins! Aber ein bisschen schnell bitte, ich habe Hunger!", setzte ich noch hinzu.

Sollte sie doch denken, ich wäre unverschämt und frech. Mir doch egal! Aber Mum erwiderte nichts dergleichen, sondern beeilte sich sehr, mir ein Spiegelei auf meinen Teller zu tun.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragten George und Fred gleichzeitig und sehr höflich.

„Nein, ich habe grottenschlecht geschlafen! Gestern war's wesentlich besser, mit noch einer Person!", entgegnete ich spitz.

Mum guckte geschockt von ihrem Teller auf. „Ginny!"

Ich sah, dass Hermine sich ein Lachen verkniff.

„Mhm, das Essen schmeckt heute besonders gut!", versuchte Dad abzulenken, auch er schien ein bisschen peinlich berührt, dass seine Tochter am Tisch, während die ganze Familie anwesend war, über _so etwas_ sprach.

„Na hoffentlich hattet ihr euren Spaß!", sagte meine Mutter und in ihren Augen blitzte es gefährlich böse auf. Ihr Geduldsfaden war schon jetzt sehr bald zu ende, bedeutete das. Auf Dads Kommentar ging sie gar nicht ein.

„Da kannst du Gift drauf nehmen!", erklärte ich ihr provozierend.

„Möchte noch jemand ein Toast?", fragte sie in die Runde.

„Ja, ich bitte!", meldete sich Ron zu Wort.

„Du auch, Hermine?"

„Nein, danke! Ich bin satt!"

Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen! Passender Spruch!, dachte ich. Warum taten sie alle so, als wäre nichts passiert, als wäre Draco niemals aufgetaucht, als wäre ich gar nicht in ihn verliebt. Wortlos stand ich vom Tisch auf.

„Ginny, bleib bitte sitzen, bis alle fertig gegessen haben!" Mum!

Sonst war ihr so etwas nicht besonders wichtig, zwar nett, aber nicht notwendig. Sie spielte ein Machtspiel mit mir –und ich ging darauf ein. „Mir ist der Appetit vergangen!"

„Setzt dich wieder hin, Ginny!"

„Das werde ich nicht!", brüllte ich. „Du kannst mich zu nichts zwingen! Du kannst mich nicht zwingen, mit Draco auseinander zu gehen! Du nicht!"

„Red nicht in diesem Ton mit mir! Solange du hier wohnst, habe ich definitiv ein Mitspracherecht und ich verbiete dir diesen Umgang mit Malfoy Junior! Ich weiß ja wohl am besten, was gut für meine Tochter ist!"

„Ach, aber ich weiß es nicht, was? Ich weiß es nicht?" Meine Stimme wurde von Wort zu Wort schriller. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich weiß es nicht?"

„Du bist doch blind vor Liebe!"

„Halt die Klappe!", zischte ich. „Halt endlich deine Klappe!" Und mit diesen Worten drehte ich mich um und rannte in mein Zimmer. Und dann kamen die Tränen.

Normalerweise weinte man leise in sein Kissen, ich tat es dieses Mal nicht. Ich heulte laut los und es war mir egal, dass mich die Leute, die draußen vielleicht vorbeigingen oder meine Familie, Harry und Hermine für kindisch hielten. Es war mir scheißegal!

Plötzlich hörte ich ein vertrautes Pochen –Den Eulenschnabel an der Fensterscheibe. Es war Dracos Eule.

Schnell entrollte ich das Pergament.

_Liebe Ginny! _

_Vater, Mutter und ich sind weg, an einem anderen, verlassenen Ort. Bei dir konnten wir nicht bleiben, es wäre zu gefährlich. _

_Ginny, vertrau mir! Versuche nicht, mich zu finden! _

_Draco! _

Dann kam das Ps. Es war bestimmt fünfmal etwas hingeschrieben und wieder weggestrichen worden. So lange hatte er gebraucht, um die richtigen Worte zu finden und so einfach war sein Satz dagegen.

_Ps. Es wird alles wieder gut! _

Ich wusste nicht recht, wem er damit Mut machen wollte. Wirklich nur mir? Oder am Ende auch sich selber? Es würde bestimmt schwer werden.

Da klopfte es an meine Zimmertür.

„Ginny?", vernahm ich gedämpft Hermines Stimme.

„Komm rein!", rief ich, drehte mich aber nicht um, als ich hörte, wie die Tür sich öffnete und wieder geschlossen wurde. Stur blickte ich nach draußen, auf dem Fensterbrett saß immer noch die Eule.

„Ist alles okay?", fragte Hermine leise. Was für eine Frage! Natürlich war nichts okay!

„Warum?", entgegnete ich nur. Ich drehte mich um und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Warum verbieten sie mir das?"

Hermine sah mich verlegen und unsicher an, dann sah sie schnell weg, bevor sie antwortete:

„Deine Mutter hat dich nur Angst um dich. Das haben sie alle."

„Wovor? Dass er mich auf die dunkle Seite zieht?", erwiderte ich spöttisch.

„Vielleicht auch das. Sie haben Angst, dass er dir das Herz bricht. Die Weasleys und die Malfoys sind schon so lange verfeindet. Und jetzt durchbrecht ihr einfach die Sperre. Natürlich sind sie als erstes entsetzt darüber. Denk nur an Romeo und Julia!"

„Toller Vergleich!", meinte ich abfällig. Aber ich war ja selber schon darauf gekommen. Ich wollte ihr wehtun, einfach ein bisschen wehtun, auch, wenn sie nichts gemacht hatte, die Wut, Hoffnung, Trauer und Enttäuschung saß zu tief. Und das hatte nichts mit ihr persönlich zu tun.

„Ich meine das Ernst, Ginny! Sie werden sich schon damit abfinden, wenn ihr kämpft. Aber sterbt bloß nicht dafür!", fügte sie schmunzelnd hinzu und fast hätte auch ich gelächelt. Nein!, fiel es mir in letzter Sekunde wieder ein. Heute war kein Tag zum Lachen, ich wollte nichts witzig finden. Ich wollte einfach nur traurig und wütend sein, Mum, Dad und die Anderen wollte ich traurig und wütend machen.

„Keine Sorge!", sagte ich düster. „Aber das Kämpfen, das werden wir durchziehen!"

Hermine nickte nur, dann ging sie. Kurz, bevor sie hinaustrat, drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Aber beim Kämpfen gibt es auch Opfer und Verletzte.", sagte sie noch, dann schloss sie die Tür hinter sich.

_Aber beim Kämpfen gibt es auch Opfer und Verletzte..._ Was wollte sie mir damit sagen? Dass ich vorsichtig sein sollte? Mit Konsequenzen zu rechnen hatte? Sachen, die ich sagen, bitter bereuen würde?

Auch am Mittagstisch herrschte Gewitterstimmung. Mum warf mir einen bösen Blick zu, eben so die Zwillinge und Ron, sogar Harry. Dads Blick war eher sorgenvoll, Hermines verriet nichts darüber, was sie dachte oder zumindestens denken könnte. Aber dieses Mal gab es keinen laute Auseinandersetzung –nur feindliche Blicke. Es war ein Streit ohne Worte, aber trotzdem voller Hass und Verachtung.

Beim Abendbrot schwiegen ebenfalls alle. Bis Percy sich räusperte.

„Ich möchte euch allen etwas Bedeutendes mitteilen!", sagte er mit wichtiger Miene und erhob sich. „Ich und Penelopé wollen heiraten!" Percy war perfekt im Abpassen der falschen Zeitpunkte. Das hier, unsere Situation momentan, war völlig unfähig, solch eine, eigentlich schöne Nachricht, gebührend zu würdigen.

„Das... Das ist ja toll!", quietsche meine Mutter schließlich vergnügt, ich aber starrte ihn und Mum, die sich mittlerweile in den Armen lagen vor lauter Glücksseligkeit, nur mürrisch an.

„Wie schön für dich, Percy!", bemerkte ich sarkastisch. „Ist das nicht schön, Mum? Percy und Penelopé heiraten. Und was ist mit mir? Warum darf ich nicht zusammen sein, mit wem ich will? Dass ist schließlich weitaus unbedeutender als eine Hochzeit!", schrie ich laut.

Mum hatte mich noch warnend angeschaut. Tu es nicht!, sagte ihr Blick, und trotzdem tat ich es. Oder vielleicht auch gerade deswegen.

„Geh nach oben!", flüsterte sie, und es klang leise und doch so laut und deutlich, dass es mir durch Mark und Knochen fuhr. Sie schaute mich an und ich sah, dass Tränen in ihren Augen schimmerten.

„Geh!", brüllte sie.

Und dieses Mal war ich diejenige, die sprachlos war. Sprachlos vor Entsetzten, dass ich meine Mutter so verletzt hatte. _Aber beim Kämpfen gibt es auch Opfer und Verletzte..._ Mum war das Erste gewesen.


	12. Die Hochzeit

Stand der Dinge: Nächstes Chap ist da smile!

Reviews: Wären nett!

An alle Reviewer, die keine E-Mailadresse angegeben haben: Dankeschön für eure Reviews! Ich hab mich sehr gefreut darüber und über das viele Lob sowieso :)

Disclamer: Mir gehört nichts, außer die Handlung der Geschichte, mit der ich übrigens auch kein Geld verdiene.

Wünsche von mir an euch: Viel Spaß

* * *

**_Kapitel 12: Die Hochzeit_**

Percy und Penelopé heirateten schon sehr bald. Knapp eine Woche, nachdem er uns das mitgeteilt hatte.

Ich war immer noch wütend. Aber die Sehnsucht überwiegte inzwischen. Seit einer Woche hatte Draco sich nicht gemeldet, keinen einzigen Brief hatte ich bekommen. Sicher, das war eigentlich das, was wir abgemacht hatten, aber trotzdem hoffte ich doch ein bisschen.

Am Morgen der Hochzeit waren alle sehr aufgeregt –besonders Mum. Ron war auch völlig verzweifelt, denn er konnte seinen Festumhang nicht finden. Ich hatte meinen schon längst an.

„Ginny, der Kragen sitzt schief!", sagte meine Mutter ungeduldig und zupfte und zerrte daran herum. Ich ließ sie machen, wollte sie nicht noch mehr verletzten.

Um zirka zwölf Uhr waren wir alle fertig zurechtgemacht und bereit. Percy und Penelopé apparierten Hand in Hand in die Stadt, dort, wo sich das SfZuH, das Standesamt für Zauberer und Hexen, befand. Dad und Mum apparierten ebenfalls, jeweils einen der Zwillinge im Schlepptau. Sie apparierten zur Kirche, wo später die Trauung stattfinden würde, dann kamen sie wieder, nahmen Harry und Hermine mit, dann mich und Ron.

Percy und seine Freundin wollten nur in einem kleinen Kreis heiraten, weshalb nur seine und ihre Familie anwesend sein sollten. Wir waren als erstes da, Penelopés Eltern und ihr Bruder kamen erst eine Viertelstunde später herappariert und kurz darauf erschien auch das Brautpaar, das nun ja eigentlich schon verheiratet war. Die Beiden strahlten und ich fühlte mich unweigerlich an Draco erinnert. Ich hatte auch so gestrahlt, als er da gewesen war, genau so glücklich hatte ich bestimmt auch ausgesehen und dieses Mal...? Ich wischte eine kleine Träne eilig fort. Niemand sollte sehen, dass ich weinte, vor allem nicht Mum. Sie würde es für die Tränen der Rührung halten, denn die weinte sie, als Penelopé in einem wundeschönen, weißen Brautkleid und Percy in einem nachtschwarzen Smoking, auf die Pforte der Kapelle zuschritten.

Wir folgten dem Paar und verteilten uns auf die vorderen Bänke, während ich mich weiter hinten hinsetzte. Ich wollte so ein Glück nicht sehen! Es wurde mir immer so deutlich, was sie mir weggenommen hatten, selbst, wenn es nur für ein paar Wochen war. Denn in der Schule...

In der Schule würde ich mir nichts mehr sagen lassen! Jetzt war die Trennung auf Zeit auch Draco zuliebe, da er „in Schwierigkeiten steckte" (wie er es genannt hatte).

Der Pastor war ein großer stattlicher Mann, den man eher als einen Bodyguard sehen konnte, als ein Pastor. Aber er grinste nett und freundlich und sein weißes Gewand schlabberte ihm um die Beine, es war ein wenig zu kurz. Ich fand das nicht schlimm, sondern eher cool, aber ich konnte sehen, dass Mum etwas entgeistert dreinblickte. Das war wohl nicht die Art Pfarrer, die sie immer vor ihrem inneren Auge gesehen hatte. Tja, Mum! Pech gehabt!, dachte ich schadenfroh, als sich dieser mit Stanley vorstellte.

„Und ich werd dieses Pärchen hier gleich traun', wenn Se des möchten!"

„Ja, bitte!", sagte Percy selig lächeln.

„Gut, ordentlich hinstelle! Ja, so!"

Es war fast, als würde er die Beiden durch die Luft wirbeln, so viel Kraft hatte er, als er meinen Bruder packte, ihn so hinstellte, dass wie sein Profil sehen konnte und mit seiner Braut geschah das Gleiche, sie standen sich nun gegenüber. Stanley stellte sich in die Mitte, nein, etwas weiter hinten schon, so unsensibel war er auch nicht, dass er sich direkt zwischen meinen Bruder und seine standesamtliche Frau stellte.

„So, dann wird ich mal anfangn'! Mach mal die Musik an, Fritz!", rief er einem kleinen Jungen zu, der einen Kassettenrekorder in der Hand hielt (So viel hatte ich in Muggelkunde schon gelernt, dass ich so etwas identifizieren konnte). Fritz drückte auf einen Knopf und sofort schallte Orgelgedudel aus den Lautsprechern. Ich musste mich wirklich zusammenreißen, um nicht laut loszulachen. So hatte Mum sich die Heirat ihres Sohnes bestimmt nicht vorgestellt!

„Gut! Da ham wir's! Dann fang ich jetz' ma' an!" Er räusperte sich laut. „Herr Percy Weasli, möchten Se die hier anwesende Peneloup Clirwatter(Oh, Mum würde gleich eine Krise kriegen! Er hatte Penelopés Namen falsch ausgesprochen!) heiraten? Dann sagen Se: Ja, ich will! "

„Ja, ich will!", sagte Percy und hatte schon wieder eine wichtige Miene aufgesetzt.

„Peneloup Clirwatter, möchten Se den hier anwesendn' Percy Weasli zum Mann nehm, dann antworten Se mit: Ja, ich will! "

„Ja, ich will!", hauchte Penelopé.

„Dann tauschen Sie jetz' ma' bitte die Ringe aus! Ja, so isses gut! Sie dürfen die Frau nun küssn'!"

Das Paar küsste sich und alle standen gerührt auf und brachen in Jubel und Beifall aus. Selbst ich klatschte ein paar Mal lahm in die Hände –Allerdings eher für Stanleys lustige Performance als für das perfekte und nun endgültig verheiratete Ehepaar!

„Oh, das ist alles so wunderbar!", hörte ich Mum rufen, als Braut und Bräutigam den Mittelgang zum Ausgang entlangschritten. Meine Mutter stand auf und drängelte sich neben ihren Sohn. „Zu eurem Glück würde nur noch eins fehlen!"

„Was denn, Mum?", fragte der Angesprochene höflich, aber ich sah genau, wie gequält er guckte, ebenso Penelopé. Der Gang war einfach zu eng für drei Leute. Aber bevor sie antworten konnte, nahm ihre Schwiegertochter die Sache in die Hand, zog Percy sanft, aber sehr bestimmt ein paar Schritte vor und sie liefen fast nach draußen, wo ein Fotograf schon auf uns wartete. Selbstverständlich ein Zauberer –Wir wollten schließlich Bilder haben, die sich bewegen konnten und keine, wie die Muggel welche hatten. Das war langweilig!

Wir stellten uns alle auf, die frisch Verheirateten in der Mitte, wir posierten um sie herum. Es machte –klick!- und –klick!- und –klick!- und der Fotograf versprach uns, die Bilder in der kommenden Woche zum Fuchsbau zu senden.

„Ach, Percy, was ich dir noch sagen wollte!", begann Mum wieder. „Zu eurem Glück würde nur noch ein Baby fehlen!"

„Ein Baby? Jetzt schon?" Percy sah sie etwas geplagt an und auch seine Frau schien von der Idee noch nicht ganz so angetan.

„Ich denke, damit warten wir noch ein bisschen.", sagte sie charmant lächelnd und Mum nahm es ihr nicht übel.

Ein Baby! Ich fand auch, dass das wohl noch etwas war, was in recht weiter Ferne lag. Penelopé würde wohl noch einige Jahre warten, bis sie schwanger würde werden wollen.

Schwanger... Das Wort setzte sich in meinem Kopf fest, als wollte es mir etwas sagen. Schwanger... Ich und Draco hatten nicht verhütet, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Das war irgendwie einfach untergegangen. Mich überlief es eiskalt. Penelopé war bestimmt nicht schwanger, aber vielleicht... ich!

Hermine, die das Gespräch ebenfalls mitbekommen hatte, schaute mich an. Ihrem entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen, schien sie auf dieselbe Idee gekommen zu sein.


	13. Der Test

Das nächste Kapitel! Viel Spaß damit!

Disclamer: Mir gehört nichts, außer die Handlung. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

* * *

**_Kapitel 13: Der Test_**

„Ginny, du und Malfoy, Draco, meine ich natürlich... Habt ihr..." Hermine schaute schnell weg, aber knallrot wurde sie trotzdem. „Habt ihr... als ihr... habt ihr da..."

„Nein, haben wir nicht!", gestand ich kleinlaut. „Wir haben das einfach... vergessen."

Meine Freundin nickte, sie sah beunruhigt aus. „Wir brauchen dringend einen Test!", sagte sie dann.

„Einen Schwangerschaftstest? Bist du verrückt?"

„Ja, wir könnten handeln, bevor es zu spät ist."

„Was ist, wenn Mum es mitkriegt? Sie flippt aus!"

„Wir machen es heimlich! Und ich hab auch schon eine Idee. Wir kaufen auf jeden Fall einen Muggeltest. Und ich habe auch ein Buch mit, da steht bestimmt etwas drin über Schwangerschaftstest in der Zauberwelt.", erklärte mir Hermine leise. Immer wieder guckte sie sich um, ob einer zuhörte. Aber keiner kümmerte sich groß um uns. „Ich gehe jetzt sofort in die Apotheke. Erzähl deiner Mutter irgendetwas, wenn sie fragt. Ich bin gleich wieder da!"

Und damit ging sie, so unauffällig wie möglich, davon.

Nur fünf Minuten später war sie wieder da, einen triumphierenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Ich hab ihn!", wisperte sie mir zu.

„Ginny, Hermine, kommt! Wir wollen nach Hause, ein wenig feiern!", rief Mum und winkte uns zu sich herüber.

Zu Hause verschloss ich mich sofort in meinem Zimmer, Hermine kam mit.

„Hey, wo wollt ihr hin?", fragte Ron neugierig.

„Mädchensache!", erklärte Hermine, gab ihm schnell einen Kuss, dann rannten wir die Treppe hoch.

Ich führte den Test oben auf der Toilette durch. Dann musste ich zehn Minuten auf das Ergebnis warten.

Was wäre, wenn der Test positiv anzeigen würde? Positiv! Schwanger! Was sollte ich dann tun? Hermine hatte garantiert schon eine Idee, man konnte ja auch abtreiben, durch einen speziellen Zauber ging das ganz schnell, aber allein die Vorstellung... Da wächst etwas in deinem Bauch heran und es _lebt._ Es lebt! Und dann sollst du es töten! Ich wollte mir das gar nicht ausmalen. Ausmalen, wie es sich anfühlen würde.

„Zehn Minuten sind um!", sagte Hermine irgendwann und ihre Stimme bebte leicht. Nicht nur ich, auch sie schien sehr aufgeregt zu sein.

Ich nahm mit zitternder Hand den Test, ich hatte ihn auf den Bettrand gelegt. Ich war wie gelähmt. Was wäre, wenn ich tatsächlich...?

„Negativ!", seufzte Hermine erleichtert.

Negativ!, dachte ich. Negativ! Ich bin nicht schwanger!

„Aber... Dieser Test ist, glaube ich, ziemlich unsicher. Schließlich ist es erst eine Woche her, dass ihr..." Sie wurde rot. „Na, du weißt schon. Und normalerweise müssen es mindestens vier Wochen oder so sein. Vielleicht reichen auch drei. Aber eine? Ich muss mal in dem Buch nachgucken..."

„HERMINE! GINNY!", schallte Mums magisch verstärkter Stimme von unten herauf.

„KOMMT, DAS FEST FÄNGT SONST OHNE EUCH AN!"

„Geh du runter!", sagte ich zu meiner Freundin. „Ich gehe _nicht_."

„Auch nicht Percy zuliebe?", fragte Hermine leise.

Ich schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. „Nein! Er ist auch dagegen."

„Penelopé würde es vielleicht verstehen.", meinte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Ja, aber sie weiß nichts davon, glaube ich! Also! Geh schon!"

„Das Buch ist oben in Rons Zimmer. _Zaubersprüche und Tränke aller Art für viele Situationen_ heißt es."

„Danke!", sagte ich und versuchte ein Lächeln, aber die Last, die Sorge drückte auf mein Herz wie ein Stein.

Mit schleppenden Schritten ging ich zu dem Zimmer meines Bruders hinauf. Es war leer. Hermines Koffer war sorgsam unter das Gästebett geschoben worden. Ich öffnete ihn. Die Bücher waren ordentlich aneinander gereiht, so dass ich keine Probleme hatte, das gesuchte zu finden. Der Test war sicherer, als der der Muggel, da war ich überzeugt. Und deshalb hoffte ich verzweifelt, dass er mir ebenfalls ein _Negativ _anzeigen würde. Oh, bitte, bitte, bitte!, dachte ich. Ich durfte einfach nicht schwanger sein!

Ich guckte im Inhaltsverzeichnis unter _Schwanger _und bekam sofort ein paar Seiten geliefert Die ersten drei waren nur Linderungszauber und –tränke gegen Schwangerschaftsleiden, die vierte war die richtige Seite, die Seite, die ich brauchte. _Schwangerschaftstest _war die Überschrift.

_Wenn Sie wissen möchten, ob Sie schwanger sind, oder nicht, ohne gleich in das Hospital zu müssen, dann haben wir hier einen Test für Sie aufgezeichnet. _

_Er ist sehr sicher, Sie müssen danach nicht noch einmal zum Arzt, um den Testbestand erneut in Frage stellen zu lassen. _

_Ab etwa drei Tage nach der Befruchtung durchführbar. _

_Das wird gebraucht: _

_Eine Schüssel mit Wasser (Es ist nicht von Bedeutung, ob es warmes oder kaltes ist) _

_Ihr Zauberstab _

_So wird es gemacht: _

_Der Spruch lautet _**Pregnantismaris.**

_Halten Sie ihre Hand in das Wasser und sagen Sie den Spruch. _

In dem Buch stand nicht, was dann passieren würde und woran man erkennen konnte, ob man nun ein Kind bekam oder nicht. Trotzdem machte ich es natürlich.

Ich wollte nicht nach unten laufen, also nahm ich die kleine Schüssel, in der ich meinen Schmuck aufbewahrte, kippte diesen auf mein Bett und rannte damit in das Badezimmer, welches zum Glück meinem Zimmer gegenüber lag.

Ich ließ kaltes Wasser in die Schale laufen und transportierte sie dann vorsichtig, damit nichts überschwappte, wieder zurück in mein Reich. Dort stellte ich sie auf dem Boden ab und nahm meinen Zauberstab.

Und erst da fiel es mir siedend heiß wieder ein: ich durfte gar nicht zaubern! Es war verboten, für Minderjährige außerhalb der Schule zu zaubern! Hermine _und_ ich, wie beide hatten nicht daran gedacht, so besorgt und aufgebracht waren wir gewesen. Und was nun? Mum konnte ich unmöglich fragen, ob sie diesen Zauber für mich ausführen, dann müsste ich ihr verraten, dass Draco und ich nicht aufgepasst hatten und das konnte und wollte ich nicht, sie würde nur ein noch schlechteres Bild von ihm bekommen. Auch Dad und Percy waren aus dem Schneider –Ebenfalls aus den Gründen, aus denen ich Mum nicht einweihen konnte. Blieb nur noch eine Person übrig: Penelopé! Ich _musste_ ihr Bescheid sagen. Aber heute nicht mehr. Heute war der schönste Tag in ihrem Leben (Das sollte er zumindestens sein), da wollte ich sie nicht mit so etwas belästigen. Vielleicht morgen oder übermorgen, aber nicht heute. Wenn ich es heute tun würde, wäre ihre gute Stimmung möglicherweise dahin und sie wäre genervt von mir und würde es weitererzählen oder was auch immer. Möglicherweise würde sie es auch verstehen und mir nicht böse sein, aber ich wollte es nicht darauf ankommen lassen. In ein paar Tagen würde ich sie ansprechen, nahm ich mir vor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Die Tage waren unendlich lang. Die ganze Zeit über lebte ich mit der Angst, vielleicht ein Kind zu bekommen.

Eines Nachts lag ich ganz still auf meiner Decke, eine Hand auf meinem Bauch, und fühlte. Fühlte, ob da etwas war. Natürlich war es Quatsch, gespürt hätte ich es sicher nicht, das dauerte ja ein bisschen länger, bis das Baby sich in einem bewegte, aber trotzdem tat ich es.

Ich stellte mir vor, wie es wäre, wenn ich mit Sicherheit wüsste, dass da etwas war, ein Kind. Ich fühlte in mich hinein: Was würde ich denken? Empfinden? Es war ein überwältigendes Gefühl. Voller Glück und gleichzeitig voller Furcht. Berauscht und sorgenvoll zugleich. Eigentlich war es schön. Man sollte sich freuen, wenn an Mutter wurde. Aber nicht in meinem Alter. Dann nicht! Dann bedeutete es eine Katastrophe, wenn man schwanger war. Was sollte man auch machen mit einem Kind, wenn man selber noch ein halbes war? Was sollte man machen? Die Schule schmeißen? Ohne Ausbildung würde man in der Welt stehen! Auf der Straße müsste man als Erwachsene leben. Nein! Ich würde abtreiben müssen, falls ich wirklich...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penelopé wollte einige Tage bleiben, das wusste ich. Und nach drei Tagen sprach ich sie an. Sie stand gerade allein in der Küche und überwachte den Abwasch, der sich selbst erledigte.

„Penelopé, könnte ich... Könnte ich mal mit dir reden?", fragte ich sie fast schüchtern. Ich kannte sie eigentlich gar nicht, ich hatte mich noch nie richtig mit ihr unterhalten. Hermine sagte, sie wäre sehr nett und würde mich bestimmt verstehen und mir helfen, aber trotzdem war mir ziemlich bange, als ich sie fragte.

„Natürlich!", antwortete Percys Frau freundlich. „Um was geht es?"

„Oben in meinem Zimmer!", bat ich.

Sie nickte und überließ den Abwasch sich selbst. Es passierte relativ selten, dass er sich ohne Überwachung selbstständig machte, eigentlich so gut wie nie. Auch bei uns war dies nur einmal der Fall gewesen.

„Hat Percy dir von mir und Draco erzählt?", wollte ich als erstes wissen.

Penelopé ließ sich auf mein Bett sinken. „Ist das dieser Malfoy?"

„Ja!" Ich nickte.

„Sie sind alle nicht sehr gut auf ihn zu sprechen."

„Ich weiß. Aber darum geht es." Ich holte noch einmal tief Luft. „Ich... Du weißt bestimmt, dass er für einige Zeit so etwas wie mein Untermieter war."

„Mhm."

„Wir haben auch..." Ich wurde rot. Wie redete man mit einer jungen Frau über... so etwas?

„Ihr habt was?"

„Wir haben uns in einander verliebt und haben..." Ich suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

„Miteinander geschlafen?", beendete Penelopé den Satz für mich.

Ich nickte.

„Oh!" Sprachlos sah sie mich an. Und an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck, in ihren Augen konnte ich lesen, dass sie es wusste, wusste, was ich auf dem Herzen hatte.

Ich reichte ihr wortlos das Buch, aufgeschlagen auf der Seite mit dem Test. Sie las sich das Blatt durch.

„Ich verstehe!", sagte sie und schien immer noch etwas überrascht zu sein.

„Ich hol die Schüssel mit Wasser!", murmelte ich.

Nach einer Minute kam ich wieder und stellte das Gefäß auf den Boden.

„Ich hoffe, es klappt auch, wenn ich den Spruch sage.", meinte die Frau meines Bruders, den Zauberstab schon in der Hand.

Ich tauchte meine Hand in das Nass. Sie hielt ihren Zauberstab darüber.

„_Pregnantismaris_", sagte sie.

Erst dachte ich, es würde nichts passieren, es hätte nicht geklappt, aber dann sah ich, wie sich eine kleine Wolke in der Luft formte, auf der Wörter auftauchten.

„Nicht schwanger!", las Penelopé das, was in der Luft zu lesen war.

Ich atmete erleichtert auf.

Die Wolke verschwand und mit ihr der Schriftzug.

„Glück gehabt!", meinte die junge Frau und ich konnte ihr da nur zustimmen.

„Ab jetzt bitte immer mit Verhütung!", sagte sie gespielt streng, aber ich wusste, dass sie das durchaus ernst meinte und auch in diesem Punkt stimmte ich mit ihr überein. Nie wieder ohne!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abends las ich gerade, als Penelopé den Kopf in mein Zimmer steckte.

„Darf ich kurz reinkommen?"

„Klar!"

„Ich meinte das so, wie ich es gesagt habe, Ginny!" Sie grinste frech –Und dann legte sie ein paar Kondome auf meine Bettdecke.

Ich sah sie an, etwas ungläubig. Sie schaute mich ebenfalls an.

Wir prusteten los und hörten erst auf, als Mum an meine Zimmertür klopfte.

„Ist alles okay?", fragte sie. So lange hatte sie mich nicht mehr lachen hören.

Penelopé verriet natürlich nichts über den Schwangerschaftstest, sie brauchte keine Worte, um das zu verstehen.


	14. Zurück in Hogwarts

Und wieder ein Kapitel.. Das Vorletzte...

Disclamer: Wie immer gehört mir nichts, außer die Handlung. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

* * *

**_Kapitel 14: Zurück in Hogwarts_**

Als wir am Kings Cross-Bahnhof standen, konnte selbst ich nicht mehr leugnen, dass ich mich nur auf Draco _freute_. Ich war wie eine Wundertüte, mit Gefühlen gefüllt, bis an den Rand. Ich war aufgeregt, fast nervös. Was, wenn sich etwas an seinen Gefühlen geändert hatte? Wenn er nicht mehr in mich verliebt war? Ich hatte Angst, ihm zu begegnen, auch wegen der Reaktionen der Anderen. Und gleichzeitig freute ich mich, ihn endlich, _endlich_ nach so vielen Wochen wieder zu sehen.

Es würde das schönste Schuljahr meines Lebens werden, wenn alles glatt lief, wenn meine Klassenkameraden, wenn überhaupt alle in Hogwarts es akzeptieren würden. Ich vermutete, dass ich zu hohe Erwartungen hatte. Alle aus Gryffindor hassten Draco Malfoy und alle aus Slytherin hassten mich, da ich aus Gryffindor kam. Oh, es würde sicherlich schwieriger werden, als ich mir das alles ausgemalt hatte.

In meinen Träumen sah ich es, immer wieder. Wie wir an Kings Cross uns sahen, aufeinander zurannten, uns in die Arme fielen, ohne auf die Blicke der Anderen zu achten, die mal entsetzt, mal einfach nur verblüfft waren.

Aber als wir am Bahnhof ankamen, war es bereits zehn Minuten vor elf, zehn Minuten vor der Abfahrt. Wir verabschiedeten uns schnell von Mum und Dad und rannten durch die Sperre. Wir schleppten unsere Koffer in den Zug und durch die Gänge, bis wir ein Abteil gefunden hatten, das noch halbwegs leer war. Nur Luna und Neville saßen darin.

Wir begrüßten uns mit großem Hallo. Nun ja, das war vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben.

Neville nuschelte nur „Hallo! Schön euch zu sehen!" und Luna sagte ohne von ihrem _Klitterer_ auszusehen: „Waren eure Ferien schön?"

Harry und Hermine nickten und auch Ron beeilte sich damit, ich zuckte mit den Achseln. Luna sah es aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie und richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun auf mich, die Zeitschrift legte sie achtlos auf ihren Schoß. Ron warf mir einen warnenden Blick zu, aber ich ignorierte ihn.

„Ich habe mich verliebt.", erzählte ich und sah sie offen an.

Verwundert guckte sie zurück. „Aber das ist doch wunderschön!", sagte sie mit ihrer verträumten Stimme.

„In Draco. Draco Malfoy.", fügte ich hinzu.

Stumm und voller Erstaunen schaute Loony mich an. „Oh", machte sie nur. „Oh."

„Ginny!", zischte mein Bruder wütend. „Du musst es doch nicht jedem erzählen, oder?"

„Ach, und wieso nicht? Du tust ja fast, als ob das Verlieben eine schlimme Krankheit wäre!"

„Es ist eine Schande!", fauchte er. „In Malfoy! Malfoy, das Frettchen, einen Slytherin! Er hat dich schamlos ausgenutzt und du bist auch noch so blöd, darauf herein zu fallen!"

Ohne eine Erwiderung ging ich aus dem Abteil. Das war nicht wahr! Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Ich hatte ja selbst schon so etwas im Kopf gehabt, hatte Angst gehabt, dass es so war. Ich war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es _nicht_ so war und solche Gedanken verboten gehörten. Niemand konnte einen Verliebten nachspielen. Schon gar nicht Draco. Er konnte Gefühle verbergen –aber das zulassen dieser, das musste schwer sein, besonders gegenüber mir. Wir waren schließlich Feinde gewesen.

Ich machte mich auf die Suche nach ihm. Er musste irgendwo in diesem Zug sein. Jedes Mal, bevor ich in das nächste Abteil sah, klopfte mein Herz etwas lauter, weil vielleicht Draco hinter dieser Scheibe saß. Er war es nie.

Ich musste fast durch die ganze Lock laufen, ehe ich ihn sah. Mein Herz setzte für einen Moment aus, als ich ihn entdeckte. Er saß in einem Abteil mit seinen „Freunden" Crabbe, Goyle und ein par anderen Slytherins und starrte mir entgegen. Unsere Blicke trafen sich für einen kurzen Moment. Er stand auf und sagte irgendetwas zu seinen Kumpels, dann kam er mir entgegen.

Er ging direkt an mir vorbei, als hätte er mich nicht gesehen. Ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen –Drehte mich um, sah seinen Rücken, sah, wie er weiterging. Aber er hatte mich doch gesehen!

Ich lief ihm nach. „Draco!", keuchte ich und wollte ihn an der Schulter festhalten, aber er schüttelte meine Hand unsanft ab ohne mir auch nur noch einen Blick zu schenken. Ich blieb entgeistert stehen. Wie betäubt sah ich ihm nach, er ging zu dem Süßigkeitenwagen und holte sich ein paar Schokofrösche, dann kehrte er zurück, an mir vorbei, zu seinem Abteil.

Langsam, ganz langsam, als wäre ich mindestens hundert Jahre alt, machte ich mich auf dem Weg zu Luna und co. Ron sah mir an der Nasenspitze an, was passiert war. „Siehst du, hab ich's dir ja gesagt!", triumphierte er, ich würdigte ihn keines Blickes. Alle wussten es, alle sahen es, aber keiner, keiner außer meinem Bruder besaß die Trampeligkeit, mir seine Meinung davon auf die Nase zu binden. Ich war in diesem Moment sehr dankbar dafür.

Nur Luna, Luna ahnte nichts.

„Wo warst du?", fragte sie und schaute mich mir großen Augen an.

Ich ließ mich schwerfällig auf einen der Sitze fallen und guckte sie lange an. Ihre Augen wurden immer größer, immer fragender. Sie sah von mir zu Ron und Hermine, zu Harry und Neville. Alle starrten sie an.

„Habe ich etwas nicht mitgekriegt?", fragte meine Klassenkameradin, halb unsicher, halb erstaunt, dass ihr etwas von so großer Bedeutung entgangen war.

Hermine seufzte. „Lasst ihr uns für einen Moment alleine, Jungs?"

„Ich will auch dabei sein!", brauste Ron auf, aber Harry nahm seinen Freund bei den Schultern und schob ihn zur Tür hinaus. Neville folgte ihnen, warf uns aber noch einen neugierigen Blick zu.

Erst als die Abteiltür zuschlug, setzte Hermine mitfühlend an: „So schlimm?"

„Was ist denn überhaupt passiert?", fragte Luna mit einem verzweifelten Unterton in ihrer Stimme.

Hermine seufzte wieder, es klang eine Spur genervt. „Ginny hat natürlich nach Malfoy, ich meine Draco, gesucht. Und wie es aussieht, ist es nicht besonders gut gelaufen!"

„Ach so..." Luna nickte einfühlsam. Dann stutze sie. „Und woher wusstet ihr das? Ginny hat doch gar nichts gesagt!"

„Nein, aber man hat es ihr angesehen. Aber das hast du nicht bemerkt, weil du die ganze Zeit dieses billige Käseblatt liest!", meinte Hermine aufbrausend. Luna erwiderte nichts, machte aber einen recht gekränkten Eindruck. Immerhin war ihr Dad Redakteur dessen, was Hermine eine _billiges Käseblatt_ nannte.

„Es ist nichts passiert. Nichts."

„Hast du ihn nicht gefunden oder..." Hermines Stimme blieb in der Schwebe hängen und ihre Worte wogen noch ein wenig schwerer.

„Er hat nichts gemacht. Er ist einfach an mir vorbei gegangen. Er hat nichts gesagt! Nichts! Dieser verdammte Mistkerl!", flüsterte ich mit bebender Stimme und die erste Träne rollte mir schon die Wange hinunter.

Meine Freundinnen setzten sich neben mich und nahmen mich in den Arm, aber ich war so traurig und enttäuscht. Ich hatte mich so gefreut, war so aufgeregt gewesen und nun das. All die Worte, die er zu mir gesagt hatte, all die Dinge, die wir erlebt hatten, die er getan hatte... Alles heiße Luft. Ich war auf ihn reingefallen, Ron hatte Recht behalten.

Und dass meine Freundinnen mich hielten, machte diese Sachen nicht unbedeutender als vorher.

* * *

In Hogwarts war die Situation kein bisschen besser: Draco ignorierte mich, wie zuvor. Er sah mich nicht an, er sprach mich nicht an, er berührte mich nicht wie zufällig. Es war, als wäre nie etwas zwischen uns gewesen. Außer dieser völligen Ignoranz.

Früher hatte er blöde Bemerkungen gemacht, mir abfällige Sachen ins Gesicht gesagt. Das gab es nicht mehr. Nichts.

Am Anfang war ich traurig, wütend, enttäuscht. Nach ein paar Tagen war ich nur noch verzweifelt. Draco konnte doch nicht alles nur gespielt haben! Es musste doch irgendetwas passiert sein, was seine Meinung über uns, über mich, geändert hatte. Und ich musste einfach herausfinden, was! Ron, der sehr zufrieden darüber war, dass er das schon vorher gewusst hatte, was passieren würde, versuchte, mich davon abzuhalten mit Draco zu reden. Aber dieses Vorhaben erwies sich auch schwieriger als geplant.

Er ging mir, soweit wie er es schaffte, aus dem Weg. Irgendwann hatte ich genug. Ich fragte Harry, ob er mir seinen Tarnumhang leihen würde, damit ich ausspionieren könnte, wo der Schlafsaal der Slytherins lag. Er gab ihn mir.

„Hier, bitte! Ich hoffe, er hilft dir weiter." Und dabei sah er mich so ehrlich an, dass ich ihm einfach glauben _musste_. Er fand es okay, dass ich mich in Draco verliebt hatte. Ja, Harry fand das okay! Warum konnte mein Bruder mich nicht auch unterstützen, statt mich ständig runter zu machen?

Ich schlich einem der Slytherins nach und prägte mir den Weg gut ein. Der

Gemeinschaftsraum lag in den Kerkern.

Am nächsten Morgen stand ich früh auf und aß nur kurz etwas in der Großen Halle. Dann warf ich mir den Tarnumhang über und tappte durch die Gänge von Hogwarts Kerkern, hoffend, betend, dass ich mich nicht verlief.

Gerade kamen Blaise Zabini und sein Freund aus dem Raum, als ich in den Gang einbog. Ich atmete erleichtert auf: Ich hatte den richtigen Weg gefunden!

Aber Draco kam und kam nicht. Es wurde später und später und der Gong kündigte die erste Stunde an. Ich wollte gerade gehen, als die Tür erneut aufschwang und ein abgehetzt aussehender Draco auf den Flur trat. Bevor er loslaufen konnte, ließ ich den Tarnumhang auf den Boden fallen. Ich stand vor ihm, wie ich war. Mit meinen roten Haaren, meiner Schuluniform, den vielen Sommersprossen und einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck. Die Überraschung war Malfoy deutlich anzusehen.

„Ginny!", stieß er hervor.

„Ich will eine Erklärung!", forderte ich sogleich.

„Wofür?" Er tat ahnungslos, aber er lief so rot dabei an, dass ich sofort wusste, dass er gelogen hatte. Draco konnte nicht lügen! Das war Fakt! Es musste irgendeinen anderen Grund dafür geben, dass ich ihm auf einmal egal zu sein schien.

Wortlos packte ich meinen Schwarm am Arm und zog ihn in das nächstbeste leere Zimmer, was ich finden konnte. Ein paar Schultische und –bänke standen darin, die Staubschicht war dick und unberührt. Hier war seit Jahren keiner mehr gewesen.

Achtlos setzte ich mich auf eine der Bänke und der Staub stob nur so. Draco ließ sich neben mich fallen.

„Also? Was ist dein Problem?", fragte er und versuchte, besonders genervt auszusehen –aber ein Blick in seine Augen reichte, um ihn schon wieder als Lügner zu entlarven.

„Warum?", stellte ich die Gegenfrage.

„Warum? Was ist damit?" Er war ein schlechter Schauspieler, wenn er nicht gerade seinen Erzfeinden gegenüber stand. Und das war ich nicht. Nicht mehr.

„Warum tust du ständig so, als hätte es nie zwischen uns etwas gegeben? Wieso ignorierst du mich?"

„Es war nie etwas zwischen uns." Es klang kühl, aber seine Augen, sonst so gefühllos, sahen mich anders an. Aber es reichte mir! Ich wollte die Wahrheit nicht nur sehen, ich wollte sie _hören_!

„Ach nein? Warst du in den Sommerferien verreist?", brüllte ich ihn an. Er zuckte zusammen.

„Lass mich doch!", murmelte Malfoy.

„Oh nein!" schnaubte ich. „Ich lass dich erst gehen, wenn du mir sagst, was los ist!"

„Der Unterricht hat bereits angefangen!", versuchte er mich erneut abzuwimmeln, aber diese Tatsache war mir im Moment herzlich egal! Ich wollte nichts über Verwandlungen wissen, sondern über ihn! Und zwar gleich jetzt!

Ich sah in auffordern an.

Er stand auf und begann, im Raum auf- und abzugehen. Ich hoffte, er würde nicht einfach hinausrennen. Er tat es nicht, sondern setzte sich nach ein paar Minuten wieder. Und als er mich dann ansah, verrieten nicht nur seine grauen Augen, was er fühlte.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst!", flüsterte er und küsste sanft meine Lippen. Ich lehnte mich an ihn, mein Kinn auf seiner Schulter. Wir schauten uns wortlos an.

„Und?", fragte ich leise. „Warum? Warum hast du mich vermisst?"

„Es war Vater.", begann er zu erklären. „Ich musste ihm doch sagen, warum wir wegzugehen hatten."

„Konntest du nicht einfach lügen?", unterbrach ich ihn und sah im selben Moment ein, wie dumm diese Zwischenfrage gewesen war.

„Natürlich nicht! Siehst ja, wie schlecht das klappt!", sagte er ungeduldig und mit verdrehten Augen. „Er hat es mir verboten."

„Na und?" Verständnislos guckte ich ihn an. „Meine Eltern doch auch! Aber es kümmert mich nicht! Es ist mir völlig egal! Du bist mir doch wichtig! Es zählt doch das, was ich fühle und nicht, was meine Familie über meinen Freund sagt."

Draco senkte den Blick. „Ich weiß."

„Schon wieder so eine typische Situation: Dein Vater pfeift und du rennst zu ihm, wie ein junges Hündchen! Warum bestimmt dein Vater über dein ganzes Leben? Kannst du nicht einmal selbst eine Entscheidung treffen?"

„Tu ich gerade", knurrte er und da hatte ich Angst.

Angst, dass er sich gegen mich entschieden hatte. Denn in dieser Situation gab es nur ein Entweder Oder. Beides ging nicht. Zumindestens nicht von einem auf den anderen Moment. Es brachte Zeit.

„Ich habe noch nie ein Mädchen so sehr geliebt wie dich, Ginny!", wisperte er da.

Und dann küssten wir uns noch einmal. Lang und zärtlich.

Das ist der Himmel, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Nun wird alles gut!

* * *

Ich kriegte nur eine Strafarbeit und eine Ermahnung von McGonnagall, weil ich ihre Stunde geschwänzt hatte. Mehr passierte vorerst nicht. Vorerst!

* * *

Jaa, NOCH is es nich zuende... Reviews pleeze?


	15. Trubel

Das letzte Kapitel. Ja, die Story ist zuende! Viel Spaß damit!

Disclamer: Mir gehört nichts, außer die Handlung, ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

**_Kapitel 15: Trubel_**

Es war alles in Ordnung, bis der erste von Draco und mir erfuhr. Ein Slytherin und eine Gryffindor? Sie fanden es unmöglich.

Aber bis zur Mittagspause wussten es alle. Jeder redete über diese „Überschreitung der Grenzen", wie einige so schön sagten.

Als wir in die Große Halle kamen, Draco und ich, zusammen, als Pärchen, wurde es mit einem Schlag totenstill. Ich fand es richtig süß, wie unsicher Draco wurde. Er wollte meine Hand loslassen, aber ich dachte nicht daran. Jetzt erst recht!, sagte ich mir und so versuchte ich es zu übersehen, dass tausend Paar Augen auf uns gerichtet waren, uns anstarrten wie die Tiere im Zoo, als wir uns mit einem Kuss voneinander verabschiedeten, zumindestens für die Zeit, in der man Mittag aß, und wie jeder von uns an seinen Tisch ging. Der eine nach Slytherin, der Andere nach Gryffindor. Man hörte es ein paar Mal klicken, Colin Creevy schoss selbst in so einer Situation seine Fotos.

„Ginny!", wisperte Ron mir wütend zu, als ich mich neben Hermine auf die Bank setzte. „Wie kannst du nur? Ich dachte, wir hätten dir endgültig klar gemacht, dass es nicht sein soll!"

Ich wollte gerade etwas nicht sehr Nettes erwidern, aber Hermine kam mir zuvor. Mit ungewohnt scharfer Stimme sagte sie: „Lass sie in Ruhe, Ron! Eure Familien haben nicht zu bestimmen, was sein soll und was nicht!"

Erst war ich froh, dass Hermine das so sah, aber ich hatte nicht bedacht, was für Sturköpfe Ron und Hermine waren. Mein Bruder ließ sich nichts sagen und von Hermine schon gar nicht, das war schon immer so gewesen.

„Aber du, ja?"

Ich hatte erwartet, dass es langsam wieder etwas lauter in der Großen Halle werden würde, nachdem der große Auftritt des außergewöhnlichen Paares abgelaufen war. Ich hatte mich geirrt. Immer noch war es so still, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können. Alle lauschten gespannt dem, was das Traumpaar der Schule, ja, das waren Ron und Hermine, zu streiten hatte und worüber.

„Nein, das habe ich doch gar nicht gesagt!", verteidigte sich meine Freundin. „Ich meinte nur, dass niemand Ginny zu sagen hat, was richtig und was falsch ist. Das kann sie sehr gut selbst entscheiden!"

„Anscheinend nicht! Sonst würde sie doch nichts mit Malfoy anfangen!"

Ich guckte zum Slytherintisch hinüber. Draco saß, wie immer, eingekesselt zwischen Crabbe und Goyle, ihm gegenüber saß Zabini.

„Ron! Du kennst ihn überhaupt nicht! Er ist sicherlich ganz nett, sonst würde Ginny nicht mit ihm zusammen sein!"

„Pah! Ginny ist doch noch ein Kind! Die hat noch nie eine Beziehung geführt! Sie hat doch keine Ahnung!"

Hermine lachte auf und entgegnete spöttisch: „Da kennst du deine Schwester aber schlecht!"

Nun sah mein Bruder mich an und alles an ihm sagte eindeutig, dass er eine Erklärung forderte, sofort! Was hatte Hermine damit gemeint? Verlegen schaute ich weg.

„Was meint sie?", fragte er mich mit gefährlich leiser Stimme. Ich antwortete ihm nicht. „Was hat sie gemeint?", brüllte er und ich zuckte vor Schreck zusammen. Einen solchen Wutausbruch hatte ich nicht erwartet.

„Ich meinte damit, dass Ginny sich garantiert besser mit Jungs auskennt, als du dich mit Mädchen!", gab Hermine ihm zickig zur Auskunft. Dann stand sie auf und ging erhobenen Hauptes aus der Halle. Die Schüler sahen ihr nach. Sie begannen zu tuscheln.

In mir erwachte die weibliche Solidarität, als Ron ihr fassungslos nachblickte und schließlich mich ansah mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und grenzenloser Wut.

„Du-", begann er, aber ich ließ ihn gar nicht ausreden: „Egal, was du zu sagen hast, ich will's nicht hören!" Und damit stand auch ich auf und verließ schnell die Große Halle.

„Ich schreib's Mum!", schrie mein Bruder mir noch nach.

Die Eingangshalle war verlassen. Ich ging durch das Portal, auf die Ländereien hinaus und holte erst einmal tief Luft.

Wie viel von so etwas musste ich noch ertragen? Wie viele Blicke? Wie viele Worte? An wie vielen Streits würden Draco und ich noch Schuld sein?

* * *

Ron schrieb es Mum tatsächlich.

Am nächsten Morgen, ich saß gerade in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück und schmierte mir ein Toast, als die Eulen angeflogen kamen. Ich sah ihn schon von weitem: Einen leuchtend roten Brief in dem Schnabel unser alten Posteule. Mum hatte mir einen Heuler geschickt!

Ich schaute zu Ron hinüber und er schaute mit einem triumphierenden Blick zurück.

Trotzig riss ich der Eule den Heuler aus dem Schnabel und öffnete ihn.

„WIE KANNST DU NUR? ER IST EIN VERDAMMTER SLYTHERIN! EIN FRETTCHEN! EINE SCHLANGE! ER IST DEIN FEIND, GINNY! GLAUBST DU WIRKLICH, ER LIEBT DICH? DER PLANT DOCH IRGENDETWAS!"

Und wieder wurde es still, das Geplapper verstummte. Ich kümmerte mich nicht darum, guckte zu Draco hinüber. Still trafen wir eine Vereinbarung. Wir standen auf und gingen zusammen aus der Halle.

Mum schrie weiter. „OH, WARTE NUR, DAS NIMMT EIN BÖSES ENDE!"

Schweigend nahm er meine Hand und wir gingen von der Eingangshalle durch das Portal nach draußen. Dort setzten wir uns auf die Treppenstufen. Er legte seinen Arm um meine Schulter und ich kuschelte mich fest an ihn.

„Was meinst du? Wie lange werden wir noch das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins sein?", fragte Draco leicht sarkastisch. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„So lange, wie es braucht, bis sie verstehen und akzeptieren!" Ich sah zu meinem Freund auf. „Ich liebe dich wirklich, Draco! Ich will dich nicht verlieren, bloß weil die anderen es wollen!", fügte ich leise hinzu.

„Ich dich auch nicht, Ginny! Ich dich auch nicht!", flüsterte er und dann gab er mir einen Kuss.

Ich glaubte ihm und das tat gut. Es würde alles wieder normal werden. Irgendwann mussten doch alle erkennen, dass es Liebe war. Das hoffte ich jedenfalls. Und obwohl ich eigentlich nicht an Gott glaubte, sendete ich ihm ein Stoßgebet: Bitte, lieber Gott! Lass uns die schwierige Zeit zusammen durchstehen! Lass es Liebe sein!

ENDE


End file.
